Chuck vs The Dictator
by Ronnie1958
Summary: Alex, Morgan and Casey are caught up in an international plot to overthrow the government of Costa Gravas. Hortencia Goya is in Chicago on her death bed only Awesome can save her but Ellie has been kidnapped and they want Hortencia dead. Can Chuck and Sarah save the day?
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Chuck

The Republic of Costa Gravas, formerly known as the People's Republic located on the Atlantic side of South America, graced with a temperate climate and warm tropical winds that some would define as sultry. The people of Costa Gravas have had a stable government since 1970 when the beloved Premier Allejandro Goya came to power after a military coup that threw off the last vestiges of English colonial denomination. The country and their beloved Premier had recently embraced democracy and had opened its doors to their American neighbors. A thriving tourist industry had bloomed and as one of the country's first visitors Morgan and Alex had come wearing matching his and hers Hawaiian outfits.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ON THE SUN KISSED BEACH OF COSTA GRAVAS

"This is great, don't you think no worries or cares, right Morgan." Alex was daydreaming about her life back in L.A. and trying to image what she would be doing in her future which always seemed so murky. After recently graduating she still didn't know what she wanted to do.

"Yeah and no Casey," said Morgan as he thought maybe now he could get some quality time with Alex alone. He had brought with him the engagement ring he was planning to give her and was hoping to find the right opportunity here. It had taken Chuck forever to propose to Sarah he remembered all the places and ways they had discussed so he wanted his, theirs to be perfect.

"Morgan, I think I'm going for a run on the beach. Do you want to come? Morgan, Morgan. Oh he's asleep. I hope he put suntan lotion on." Alex took off down the beach she wouldn't be long so she could check on Morgan when she got back; roll him over so he'd be done on both sides. The locals were already calling him los tomate rojos (the red tomato).

Alex hadn't gotten very far when she noticed a woman running towards her. The woman was waving her hand so she waved back. Alex was thinking how friendly the people were not at all like what her father had told her. She then noticed that there was a man behind the woman running too. She guessed she had picked the time of day that runners come out. I was much the same back home. It was a time when it was neither too hot nor cool for in southern California it was never really cold.

Alex's mind was elsewhere, in her run, when she realized that the woman that had just passed her was dripping blood and the man now almost on top of them was holding a pistol. Her self-defense training kicked in almost like Chuck's flash; she scooped up a hand full of sand and threw it in the man's face then blocked his gun arm. She heard a shot go off into the jungle. After she disarmed him, she retrieved his gun but the man was fast disappearing into the jungle but not before Alex got off two shots both missed.

"Are you okay? Can you hear me?" Alex asked the woman but she collapsed in her arms. She heard sirens and commotion. People yelling there was chaos before the police showed up.

"She's here," yelled one policeman, then an entire squad appeared with weapons drawn pointing them at Alex. "What have you done?" asked one.

"I didn't do anything," she said. "There was a man he ran up the beach behind and he had this gun." She held it up and the police immediately drew down on her.

"Lay that down on the sand, slowly. No sudden moves," instructed one of the uniform men gesticulating with his free hand what she was supposed to do.

"I didn't do anything the man ran off into the jungle. I swear. Look you can see his tracks behind us in the sand. Look over there." Alex turned to point them out but saw the waves had erased them. The officer picked up the gun and examined it.

"This has been recently fired."

"I know like I said there was a man. We fought the gun went off and then I got the gun and shot at him as he ran into the jungle over there."

"Convenient I would say so if we test your hands for gunpowder residue they will come back positive." All Alex could do was nod her head. "Miss you're under arrest for the attempted murder of Hortencia Goya, the wife of our beloved Premier. You have no rights so I don't have to read you any."

"But my father is a friend of your Premier?" Alex remembered her father giving the leader his blood during a transfusion which saved Goya even though her father wasn't exactly pleased at the time maybe this would come in handy now.

"Our beloved Premier a friend of your father's and who might be your father exactly?" Thinking these gringos who do they think they are? They come into our countries and think they can do whatever they please.

"John Casey, have you hear of him? He told me he used to live here in the palace with your Premier?" Actually he lived in the walls when he was on mission to fix a temporary problem permanently as her father used to put it.

"Madre di Deos L'Angelo de la Muerte! You're the daughter of the Angel of Death!" Thinking there was something wrong with her Spanish or his translation she corrected him.

"No, L'Angelo della Vita." But all she got were handcuffs and a quick pushed into a police car that left with tires squealing headed towards a military prison.

"Call the Magistrate," said the policeman over the radio. "I have the daughter of L'Angelo de la Muerte in custody." He went on to explain why he had arrested Alex. "Ask him what he wants me to do?"

"Bring her to the Palace, the beloved Premier wants to handle this personally," he was told.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan was lying stretched out under the mid-day sun. Gentle tropical breezes caressed his skin like he imaged Alex's fingers would do, "ah so soothing," he mumbled. He could hear the sea as the waves rhythmically lapped up on the beach, each wave rolling and rolling one right after another from an endless sea. It wasn't long before Morgan abandoned this world for one of dreams. As of late he had a reoccurring dream and today was no different.

"Chuck how do I look," he asked Chuck standing beside him in a bright white church. Chuck was his best man. Morgan looked around and there sitting on his side of the church was Big Mike lip locked to his mother. "Even in my dreams," he said.

"Yes, Morgan your Mamma and I are proud," said Big Mike then returned to what they had been doing.

"Thanks, I think, but can you two get a room. This is my wedding day."

"Son you're leaving the nest so we need to hatch another little Morgan." And as he looked out at the congregation they all nodded in agreement.

"Christ a conspiracy. Who shot JFK?"

Then he looked over at Alex's side and there sat her mother, Kathleen all happy and full of smiles. "Morgan" she said with Casey's voice, "don't screw up troll."

He heard the Wedding March and he saw the most beautiful creature Alex in a log white wedding gown walking down the aisle with Casey by her side followed by little Morgana, Sarah and Chuck's child.

"Morgan you don't think we're going to name our baby Morgana, do you? said both Sarah and Chuck pointing fingers with angry faces standing over the top of him.

"Hey this is my dream. I can make it however I want, I can make it however I want," he repeated as he felt himself being shaken. "Chuck, Sarah, leave me alone." Then he found himself face down in the sand and the cool metal of handcuff being place on his wrists from behind.

"Hey, what's going on?" Now he was awake trying to get up but being pushed back down. "You don't have any right-"

"No it is you who don't have any rights. You are an associate of Alex McHugh? You are living with her here, no?

"Yeah, what's going on? I demand to know? Where's Alex?"

"Like you don't know your wife is being held in custody for the attempted murder of Hortencia Goya the wife of our beloved Premier."

"Can I get up please?" after he was picked up by two very large uniformed men. "Thank you, first Alex is my girlfriend not my wife yet. That doesn't mean that someday we won't get married just for now we aren't and as a matter-"

"Please get to the point or I'll have one of my men throw you in the car then he'll open the door."

"Right to the point. Well there has to be some mistake because Alex wouldn't hurt a fly. I don't know why people say that because obviously we do kill flies but yes back to the point. Buddy, do you know who her father is?"

"L'Angelo de la Muerte, John Casey is this some sort of family thing were the daughter finishes the job of the father."

"Mister you've been watching too many B-rated horror movies. Dude you've got this all wrong. Your Premier renamed Casey the angel of life for saving his with his very own American blood."

"You mean our beloved Premier."

"Is beloved a part of his title anyway what I'm saying is that you've got this all wrong."

"We can sort this out later," said the uniform officer. "Take him to the magistrate he'll want to interrogate him. I hope you have a good lawyer."

"Lawyer! Why do you say I need a lawyer? Hey I want someone from the Embassy. I want my one free phone call."

"Free phone call!" It was then that another policeman came running over and whispered something in the man's ear. "It seems you're very lucky or very dead. The beloved Premier wants you to be brought to him."

"That's what I'm talking about someone's finally got some sense. Take me to your leader." Morgan was loaded into the back of a black van and driven off the beach outside of their bungalow as a crowd stood by and watched.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A tall muscular man stepped out on the tarmac from the air terminal at Travis AFB making his way to a parked airplane. The sun was bright reflecting off the asphalt so he reached in his shirt pocket and pulled out his pair of Ray Ban aviators. A Tech Sergeant greeted him at the tailgate, "Colonel Casey, we'll be wheels up in half an hour."

The Colonel had hitched a ride space-A on an Air Mobility Command (AMC) C-130 that was making the milk run to all the American Embassies located in the banana republics of South American. Casey had completed the tasks he had been assigned to at Castle plus he field stripped and cleaned all the ordnance twice in the armory. Since the Bartowskis were in D.C. he decided that now would be a good time to get some much needed R&R maybe on some sunny beach or maybe troll fish.

"Colonel, you'll need hearing protection," said the Sergeant as he handed him foam earplugs, "Are you familiar with this aircraft?"

"Son, if the pilot gets tired I'll take a turn." Casey had clocked more time sitting in both the pilot's seat and as a passenger in the C-130 than he cared to remember. He remembered the Iran-Contra debates he used to say he wasn't contra anything except godless communism. "Thanks," Casey said as inserted the EarGuards, but they didn't do much good. They helped reduce the volume of noise but the perpetual roaring was ever present. As he sat there with that muffled sound his mind wondered back to the jungles, the jungles of Honduras, Panama, Grenada and Costa Gravas, anywhere where the NSA needed a quick fix and steady aim. Yes that was what he used to do a fixer of problems permanently but what was he now an office boy for some nerd but then he remembered Alex. She was his joy. Yes, he had some regrets but now at least this one he could correct and it wouldn't involve lead. Well that depended on Grimes.

Finally after three days of bouncing from one dirt runway to another he arrived at his destination. Above the terminal gate was written Bienvenido a Costa Gravas. As he disembarked he had to pass through customs.

"Passport, please," asked a customs officer.

"Here you go," replied Casey. The man froze in terror on hearing that voice. He had been told horror stories as a child of the angel of death that visited the wicked children of Costa Gravas and its name was Casey.

"Cristo!, l'Angelo de la Muerta, please go." He stamped Casey's passport then ran out of the terminal all the way home screaming at the top of his lungs "the angel of death is here!"

"So much for slipping in," grunted Casey. He had hoped that all that stuff about the angel of death had blown over now that the Premier was calling him the Angelo della Vita but evidently that hadn't trickled down yet.

The local military militia that manned the airport spotted him. Casey watched as the uniformed men tremble in fear as they saw their worst nightmare walk through the automatic doors. The hiss of the door was like that of the Cobra before it struck. A corporal who was on the phone froze in fear as Casey's shadow touched is foot. He laughed inside as he heard the person in the receiver yelling obscenities at the immobilized man but he was too scared to talk for fear the angel of death would take him. Casey walked out of the terminal with his sunglasses on and looked up at the setting sun remembering all the miserably hot humid nights he had spent in the walls of the palace at least he wouldn't have to do that again.

"Taxi," he yelled. A man stopped in a multi-colored vehicle the locals called Jeepneys known for their crowded seating and kitsch decorations each one reflecting its owner's individual poor taste that they had imported from the Philippines. Casey told the man the address he wanted and then sat down on a bench in the back between a woman holding a chicken and a man with a goat. Yes, he recognized that smell he was back in Costa Gravas again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DURING THE COUPLES LUNCHEON BACK IN LANGLEY

"Mr. Carmichael," said a young man. "General Beckman needs to see you right way. Please follow me." Sarah noticed from across the room Chuck getting up and leaving following a man she recognized as being an agency analyst.

"Excuse me, please," she said as she quickly followed behind tailing Chuck all the way to the reaction room. She pressed her hand against the biometric scanner and the door opened. She saw on the monitors that lined the wall all were tuned into the same story. Chuck saw her standing by the door and went to meet her.

"Sarah, you shouldn't be here."

"Why? What's going on?"

"No Chuck, it's best she knows," said the General standing beside them. "She'll hear it on the news anyway. There has been an assassination attempt on Hortencia Goya, the wife of Allejandro Goya Premier of Costa Gravas."

"But Morgan and Alex are there."

"Yes, and it seems they've be accused of the attempt. Worse is Casey just flew in and is MIA."

"That's ridiculous they would never do anything like that now Casey I wouldn't swear to. What is the State Department doing?"

"They have taken a hands off policy. I can't order anyone in or provide any assistance. The Premier's wife was medevac'd to Chicago per her husband's request. He wants her to be treated by your brother in law, Chuck."

"Awesome?"

"Yes, Dr. Devon Woodcomb, Chuck I'd like you and Sarah to go to Chicago and get as much information as possible. Satellite feeds have picked up troop movements between Costa Gravas and their neighbor Costa Masgravas."

"That's right Hortencia's step-brother is the dictator there. There are stories that he had their father executed. He invited him for a fish dinner the problem was he was the dinner for the dictator's piranha.

"I've had your things load into a car and a driver is waiting outside he'll run you two back to Union Station in D.C. Reservations have been made; you leave at 4:05 pm. Agent Bartowski S. you can go ahead I need a word with Agent Bartowski C. in private.

Sarah didn't like this she couldn't understand why the General wanted to talk to Chuck alone. She was just pregnant she wasn't an invalid. If things went down she could and would pull her weight no matter what the load.

"Hey Sarah, I just wanted to say thanks for inviting me," said Cole standing in front or her with his arm around Carina.

"Oh don't mention it; I'm glad you two could come. Especially after the ride here it would have been a shame."

"Well I just want you to know and you can pass on to Chuck. We got a hit on Ice Pick's DNA. Her real name was Lilly Gruber a former Olympic Marksman or Markswoman before she turned to her life of crime. She was actually very good in her prime still has a number records for long distance kills before her eyesight went out." Sarah felt a sudden pain worse than any headache she had ever felt before like someone had taken an axe and split her skull then reached in and pulled out her brain. She had to brace herself against a table.

"Sarah do you feel okay," asked a concerned Carina.

"My God what have I done to Chuck," she said then looking up at Cole's and Carina's faces. She recomposed herself, "No, I'm fine just a dizzy spell. I'll be okay in a minute." But she knew she wasn't and she knew why she had felt the way she did but she didn't know why she had done what she did to the only man who truly loved her.

"Chuck, what I'm about to tell you is between us. You can't tell your wife. Do you understand?"

"Well I might if you explained yourself better. I don't like keeping secrets from Sarah and you know she'll ask me what you said as soon as I get in that car."

"I realize you'll be in an awkward place but this is the way this has to be. If any crap comes rolling downhill it will be just you and me that'll get burnt. What I said before about hands off policy applies to government agencies and resources do you understand what I'm getting at."

"So if a private consultant firm were to get involved."

"Then I nor the State Department could do a thing."

"This private firm would they have access to satellite feeds and unlinks say to drones."

"Well, if they already had access then I would think that all those codes would still be in place were they needed and could be called on."

"Let's say for argument sake that such an Industry were needed when could they expect to be deployed."

"I would say that would depend in part on what information they might find out in Chicago along with the information they could get from missing members of their team. Hypothetically that is."

"More like plausible deniability, but I understand."

Chuck left and made his way as fast as he could out of Langley but he made sure he said goodbye to Cole and Carina.

"I've got to run but I wanted to say how good you two look together. Oh by the way Carina do you know how to contact Zondra?"

"Yeah, why? Is something going on?" Carina was thinking about the incident with Sarah earlier.

"Well, you might want to keep the props turning co-pilot." Carina then understood the CATs might be needed.

"Hey, how about Cole?" She had just started this relationship and she didn't want to have to bail out on it right now.

"Cole ever considered free-lancing? I hear her majesty's government frowns on that sort of thing."

"Sometimes things get overlooked why?"

"Can't talk, got to go," Chuck said.

"But Chuck you need to know-" but he was gone before they could tell him about what had just happened to Sarah.

As Chuck made his way out of Langley he was trying to figure out how he might get Cole involved. The cogs in his head started to turn as he weighted different scenarios. What if British nationals or EU citizens were involved? A former Commonwealth member.

"Yes that just might work," he said aloud as he got in the car then he realized what he had just said as he sat down next to Sarah. But she was different somehow, confused and even angry. He was wondering if she were mad at him over Beckman. Then she grabbed his head and pulled it into hers and kissed him. She kissed him so hard it almost hurt.

"What's going on Love? Is this about the train?" He asked.

"Chuck, we need to talk about the train, but there's more," Sarah said nervously with a tone of dread. "I had another memory-"

"Flash," he completed. As much as he liked the fact that she had regained most of her memory. Every time she had these memory bursts there was a load of emotion that came along with them. She had most of the good ones back now which meant the ones coming now brought pain and looking in her eyes this one was the one he had dreaded, had hoped would stay gone but here in the car they were now in four counting the baby. Sitting on the other side of Sarah was Shaw.

"Tell me what happened," he asked. This was what they had agreed upon that when she had these bursts she would talk them out with him and he would correct anything that was mistaken and explain at least his view.

"Well, I was talking with Cole and then," she went on to tell him about Ice Pick, Gruber, marksman and long distance kills. "You see all this combined with see that old woman dead made me remember how much I hurt you. I never told you my real name you had to find out by listening to me tell it to Shaw. I remember seeing your face when you came in that door. The pain I caused you, the hurt. I don't know how you can keep saying you love me."

"Love, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. We can talk if you're ready to talk. Please don't make a big deal about it. I love you and you love me what came before is the past. Let's get to the train and get settled in. It's another eighteen hour trip and you haven't slept much."

"Sweetie, you keep finding excuses for me but the truth is there can be none and sooner or later we need to talk this out. I had to have hurt you and I feel I owe you this. Please let's talk on the train. The longer we ignore this wound the more it will fester and for our sake it needs to be lanced once and for all. I realize for you this is old but for me it's like this morning. Please let's talk,"

"Let's talk on the train then." Chuck took Sarah's hand and she rested her head against his shoulder. Maybe this time he thought, we can finally exorcise this demon once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck

It was evening on what had been a perfectly normal day. They had woken up that morning in the same bed. He remembered how the wind blowing in through an open window had taken her hair across her face and he had gently brushed it back then kissed her. Closing his eyes he could smell her perfume and almost feel her touch as she caressed his face. But that was gone now or about to go as the beloved Premier stood on the tarmac as Hortencia was loading into the back of a black C-4.

"Doctor Martinez make sure Dr. Woodcomb has my very best regards and tell him I need a miracle, please tell him that he is the only surgeon who can save mi Amour," the Premier turned to the Captain of the security detachment he was sending with the plane. "Make sure she is guarded at all cost. The only people besides yourselves you can trust my wife with is Chuck and Sarah Bartowski. Do you understand?" The man nodded then the squad boarded the plane. Allejandro watched the plane taxi to the runway then take off banking towards the north it disappeared into the night.

"Good-bye mi Amour," he said as he waved the people who stood around couldn't help be moved by the man's suffering and pain. Truly they felt him their beloved leader.

"Come we must get back to the palace and get to the bottom of this. Who would do such a vile evil thing? They must have such a contorted mind."

"Beloved Premier," said one of his adjutants, "Two foreigners have been arrested."

"Naturally, they're foreign no Costa Gravan would ever do such a thing. Good the wheels of Costa Gravas justice moves fast. Bring them here to my palace our dungeons haven't been used for a while. I think we can get a speedy confession followed by a firing squad. These people who did this do not deserve a minutes more breath on this earth."

The Premier's motorcade drove out from the military airport back through the city winding its way through the dusty roads and rundown houses. The inhabitants herded their goats and chickens out of the way from the speeding vehicles. On every corner Allejandro could see the remnants of his coup, bullet riddled walls full of holes and once beautiful houses falling in decay. This was the legacy that he so desperately wanted to change. He wanted a new live for his people, he wanted, he wanted. What he truly wanted he felt he was losing for it had departed on that C-4. Seeing his face painted on a wall brought to mind his post-revolutionary plans ideals of equality and social justice that Hortenica had shared with him. She was one of his first followers, the first over the barricades. He heard her voice in his head "hasta siempre tu amor relucionario she had become the mother of the revolution and now the catalyst for change. The plans they had made all seemed to be slipping away.

As his limousine pulled into the palace complex a man came and opened his door. The Premier stepped out in silence a dark air had fallen over him. He walked across the gravel in through the great hall to be greeted by a man who came running almost fainting from lack of air.

"Premier, I mean beloved Premier," he said trying to regain breath.

"Speak man! Is something wrong? I don't see what else could be worse. Speak!"

"L'Angel de la Muerte was seen in the airport not long ago and he got into a taxi."

"So John Casey is here. Good. Have him brought to me immediately."

"Premier, our men lost him at the beach. He got on a motor bike and sped through town but we couldn't catch him. I've got men looking for him now."

"Don't you know you don't go looking for l'Angelo he comes looking for you. Now where are these assassins I want to interrogate them personally? What is this smoke? Are the dungeons on fire?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TWO MEN TALKING IN A PARK IN THE CAPITOL CITY OF MASGRAVAS

The sun was shining in the sky and seagulls were dancing on currents of air above children playing soccer in the park. Old men played chess under palm trees swaying in the wind talking about younger days, days of lions and revolucion. This tranquility was broken when security guards jumped out of a motorcade pushing and shouting for everyone to leave. Once the armed men were content that the park was secured two men stepped out from a white SUV and walked over to a bench.

"Please Pablo, sit with me." The man patted next to him on the bench then signaled for one of his guards to come. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes, please." Pablo had learnt long ago never to refuse El Cadillo when he offered or he could easily take offense and that was a quick way to prison or worse.

"Two cups. Now Pablo tell me how our plans are going?"

"Everything is on track El Cardillo. The girl was arrested along with her boyfriend and Hortencia has been flown to American."

"To Chicago to that Gringo doctor that cured Allejandro?"

"Yes, I leave in an hour to meet our men there. I have two of my best at the hospital as we speak. They'll brief me as soon as I land but I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't have everything already laid out."

"Tell them they will be rewarded. My beloved relative won't know what hit him. Remember, we need to terminate Hortencia but it has to look like that American doctor killed her, what's his name?"

"Woodcomb, Dr. Devon Woodcomb. The plan is our men kidnap his wife then we can make him do what we want."

"You are my best head of secret police. Soon all the oil off the coast of Costa Gravas will be ours and Allejandro my beloved relative will be no more. Can you image democracy where everyone can decide what they want to do without being told? I mean isn't it nice not to have to worry about what to think, all the thinking is done for you. You could get a headache. Look at all those useless laws and even prisons. Can you image the social burden from housing and feeding criminals and political dissidents? All you need is one punishment that fits all, death. Pablo it was a great man who said, all animals are equal just some animals are more equal than others."

"Yes, Caudillo how can I forget."

"Here's our coffee just the way you like it black." Actually he didn't but no one argued with El Cardillo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun had set and the night animals the two legged kind where venturing out of the jungle when the Jeepney driver dropped Casey off at a seaside bungalow just in time to see Morgan being taken away by the police. He heard one of the officers say to another that Alex had been brought in too. Hardwired for action he quickly looked around and saw a boy standing next to a running motorbike in front of a Canteen.

"Hey, kid I'll give you three hundred American for your bike."

"If you make it four hundred I'll throw in the helmet."

Casey reached into his wallet and handed the boy the cash then after putting on the helmet he took off chasing the police car. Not long afterwards a man came out the canteen.

"Hey José, where's my bike?"

"There was this American who stole it and went out that way. I tried to stop him but he was too big for me. I fought really hard but it was a losing battle. You know you ought to give me a reward or something I could've been killed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex had been in the cell for what she thought was hours. The sun hadn't completely set but in the cell only a few rays shined in so her perception of time could have been off she just couldn't tell. Her eyes ached as he tried to see in the dark surveying her situation in this dark stray covered cell. She read lines written on the walls by former inmates most she couldn't understand because they were written in Spanish and worn through time but there were a few in English. But those spoke of despair, torture and a longing for death. As she was trying to glean the last bit of knowledge before darkness crept in she hear voices from the outside the door along with the sound of footsteps that were approaching.

"I've got to do something," she said to herself. "I have to get out. Morgan must be half crazy by now looking for me." She was beginning to dialogue alone a family trait. She hid being the side of the door not much cover but if this was going to work she had to act fast. She heard the sound of the key in the rusty lock squeaking with each turn then the door came open with the same moan. She saw him a man was in the doorway now this was her chance she dealt him a side snap kick to the face followed by a right to the face back fist then a left. But she suddenly broke off her assault as she heard the men behind laughing.

"Siñor tomate rojos, we think you wife is angry." Poor Morgan had been led into the cell and Alex had assaulted him with her barrage of attacks.

"Oh, Morgan, I'm so sorry," said Alex as she picked his head up brushing off the straw from the floor she caressed and cradled it in her lap.

"Hey I wouldn't laugh if I were you dudes if this is what she does to me think about what she'll do to you." They continued to laugh as they slammed shut the door.

"Morgan are you alright?" Alex asked him still cradling his head.

"I am now that I've found you." He said as he got up. "What happened?" Alex when went on to describe her misadventure and how she got arrested.

"Morgan the bad part is I wasn't able to contact any one, did you?" She'd hoped that he had been in their bungalow and maybe got a call or e-mail out.

"No, I was taken on the beach and rather rudely I might add."

"Morgan what are we going to do?"

"You know it is times like this that I miss your father, but short of smoke signals I don't know how were going to make contact or get a message out." Morgan was desperate to wish Casey were there.

"You know my father told me once that he used to live inside these walls. Maybe there is some sort of secret passage. Morgan do you have the watch my father gave you?"

"Yeah, I'm wearing it, why?"

"Give it to me there still might be enough light. Morgan while I work on it gather some dry straw we have to hurry time is running out." Alex took out a dime and opened the watch then took it apart. Then with the watch crystal she held it at an angled in front of the straw so that the last rays of light were concentrated on the straw and they waited.

"There we go." she said as it began to smoke then she blew into the pile and it burst into flame.

"Alex if we don't put this out soon we'll die of asphyxiation," Morgan said coughing as the cell filled with black smoke.

"No wait Morgan look." Alex's plan worked the smoke was drawn by a draft through the far wall and on investigating better she found a hidden latch.

"Alex someone is coming. We need to go or-" The wall swung wide revealing a hidden passage. They ran inside and pulled the wall back closed just as they heard the lock turn then the curses of the guards when they discovered their cell empty.

"Sound the alarm the Gringos have escaped. Bring out the men we have to find them before our beloved Premier gets word." But they were too late.

"What is this? How did this happen? This was just like when Casey escaped and the legend of the l'Angelo de il Muerta began."

"But Beloved Premier, the girl she was his daughter?"

"But I was told there were two. Who was the other one?"

"They called him Morgan Grimes."

"You idiot you arrested them? The Angelo della Vita saved my life there is no reason that his daughter would harm my beloved Horentica. There is something else going on. I need John Casey, find him immediately."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The police car had its sirens blasting and lights flashing clearing a path through the town. Casey caught up with them outside of the town market at this time of night there was little movement so he had to be especially careful not to follow too close. There was the occasional stray dog and chicken but those were easily to avoid. The thrill he was feeling the speed of the chase brought back memories of some of the plots he had perpetrated and some of his gunslinger past. Suddenly, he recognized the road they were on and where it led not much had changed. Even after all these years he knew his way and where he had to go. Breaking off his chase just before the palace gate he raced through the jungle undergrowth.

"Where is it?" he asked himself. The jungle had reclaimed what it had lost and then some. But up in a distance Casey could see the ruins of a bombed out house. Not much to look at from the outside. The roof looked half-caved in. All the glass in the windows was gone and if a strong gust of wind came up the front door would probably fall in.

"I wonder if it's still operational," again talking to himself. It was an old habit that was coming back from years of operating alone especially in the dark damp walls of the palace. He swore he'd never have to go back but now there seemed too much at stake. He parked the bike behind the house and covered it with branched and leaves then made his way up to the back. Under a small awning on the wall next to the rear door was an old broken mirror. Casey walked up and put his right hand on it.

"Welcome back, Major Casey," said a voice from behind the mirror. "Voice recognition required."

"Better dead, than red," said Casey.

"Recognition complete." This was built before retinal recognition was added. He might want an upgrade put in when this was all over you never could be too careful.

Once inside he made his way through the debris from the kitchen to the living room. This had been his command post long ago when he was on pest control to eliminate an infestation that had taken hold of the presidential palace. He liked to call this the rodent patrol. In the living room there was a fireplace strange for a tropical home but necessary in the rainy season to keep the humidity out. Reaching up inside he removed one of the brick that revealed a keypad and he punched in his code. The wall beside opened up and behind was a staircase that led down to a room below.

Even after all these years the lights lit up and in the middle of the room was a dust covered table where he used to sit and on the wall were the outlines of the weapons most of which were now in Castle. Personal weapons he had collected over the years some were trophies he had taken off the cold dead bodies of commies. He smiled then grunted.

"Oh those were the days," he said to himself, a dialogue of one, but now he realized all his toys were gone and the only thing he had left was his trusty Ka-bar fighting knife. So he needed to go get some and where best to find what he needed but in the belly of the beast so he painted himself up like Colonel Kurtz and took off down a tunnel that would lead him in. But as soon as he was armed he had to find Alex and if necessary Morgan. Casey was a true Marine and they never leave anyone behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Capitol Limited departed from Union Station Washington DC one of the largest hubs in the United States with over eighteen platforms and twenty tracks. It had pulled in at almost 2:00pm a little more worn then most times and repair crews were still at work when Chuck and Sarah arrived on to the platform.

"Tickets, please, Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael, I see," said the Conductor. "You've been pre-check. Mike take the Carmichaels to their room," the same Mike Wong who had taken care of them before.

"Oh please follow me." They followed him down the track back to the head car. They passed a group of workers who were installing a new window and could hear them complaining about the idiot that broke the glass. "Here you go," said Mike. "I've already turned down your beds I thought you might be tired." Chuck and Mike stepped back out in the corridor.

"Thanks Mike that was very considerate. I think we might owe you an explanation."

"No need, this train is almost like the Orient Express at least once a month someone is getting arrested or worse. I guess it's because we run between D.C. and Chicago but we are usually filled with agents, spies, police and just about every person who carries a badge not to talk about what the congressmen and senators do in their free time. I learned a long time ago to keep one eye shut and just do my best to serve those onboard."

"Thanks Mike I think we'll be taking our meals here on the way back." Chuck went back in and found Sarah sitting on the bottom bed.

"Can you sit next to me and hold me? Sweetie, I need to talk or I think I'm going to explode."

"Sure Bebe," he sat down and put his arm around her then kissed her gentle on the neck. "It's about your name, isn't it?"

"Yeah, how could I have done that to you? Why did I do it to you? I'm so angry with myself. How can I forgive myself for hurting the only man who ever loved me?"

"Bebe for me that was another life, but I know for you it's like you said this morning. Love is something that you can't steal, love is something you can't sell or buy. Love can only be given so believe me when I tell you I give you my love. That is what I do for you I give and give again. I think maybe part of what you're feeling is betrayal, you shared something so intimate with someone who wasn't worthy of you. Maybe the problem with this memory burst is that you remember out of context. The Shaw you knew when you told him your name is not the Shaw he became. Look I'm not going to defend him because I can't help but hate him for what he did to you. But maybe we should concentrate on the present and leave the past to the past."

"Sweetie, I don't know what to say. I wanted to talk this out but words just don't seem enough, saying I'm sorry sounds so hallow. I've been thinking about Jack and my Mom. Dear when this mission is over I want to take you home."

"You want to take me to see Emma and Molly? If you think that is what you need, I'm all in."

"No, we need to go to the beginning. You need to know why I had to become Sarah and why Sam was a monster that was me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TWO MEN SITTING IN A CAR PARK ACROSS FROM THE HOSPITAL

"This is the right hospital. If there were any doubts all you'd have to do is look at all those agents. It looks like a convention for men in black. Get all the men together we need to be ready tomorrow when the medevac comes in."

"Do you want to hit it at the airport?"

"No the orders are we got to make it look like the Americans killed her. I'm going to go into the hospital and see if I can find this gringo doctor, Woodcomb. He's the only one Goya will trust."

"Why, I don't understand."

"Because that's the Doctor that saved his life when the Ring tried to kill him."

"It would have been better for us if they had."

"Not really then we would have to face Hortencia which believe me would have been much worse. But with any luck both of them will be eliminated and El Cadillo will have his way then you and I will be greatly rewarded."

"Gracias El Compañero."

"Don't call me that here. Not even when we're alone" Thinking back to their home country where even the walls had ears and he had too many friends end up on the wrong end of a firing squad for less.

"Yes, Miguel. Hasta la revolucion."

"Hasta siempre." It just rolled off his tongue like all the other propaganda he had been taught since basically birth and he could kick himself for it because it was mistakes like this that got you killed and he had just told his friend to be careful. He was now wondering if their working relationship ought not to terminated with prejudice but not yet he still need his muscle there would be time afterwards when rewards could be handed out in their proper measure so for now calm. He had to remain calm.

"Okay so stay here and call the guys. Give me an update when I get back. Have one of them go to the airport and pick up Pablo," said Miguel as he got out of the black sedan and made his way from the parking garage to the hospital to gather information.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

Chuck sat there looking into Sarah's big blue eyes filled with tears like two rivers whose flood waters were overflowing. What was he to say? How could he fix her? Sarah was like one of Ellie's dolls that he broke. He knew he shouldn't have broken it but he did and then he had to fix it. Each time these memory bursts happened he tried to gather the pieces and put them back together again. But this time they just didn't seem to match. Deep down he knew that there wasn't enough rocky road to make the hurt, the shame and the pain go away thi time.

"Love, if you think us going back to your origins will help you then okay we'll go. I'll do whatever you want to do but if you think you owe me this then no. I love you because I do. I don't need anything from you to make me love you. I don't need any reward I just love you and that is how it's going to stay what is past is past for me. You know I don't have the most functional family either and if you remember even my Mom shot me. Come to think of it, being shot is almost a term of endearment for us. But I don't see Emma as the gun toting type."

"I don't see how we can avoid it, especially with our baby on the way. These things need to be dealt with. How can I or you trust me with our baby? Oh Love, I hurt you so much and I don't know why? I feel dirty. What kind of mother will I be?"

"Judging from Emma a loving one."

"Sweetie, maybe you're just too good for me." When she said that, Chuck didn't know how to react. He felt their conversation was spiraling out of control and it scared him. Then Chuck's phone rang looking down he saw it was Ellie.

"Love, it's Ellie she's probably freaking."

"Go ahead and take it." Chuck didn't really want to take it because he could see the hurt Sarah was feeling but he also felt too much truth too soon could also far too devastating for her in her seemingly fragile condition. He also knew Ellie would be worked up over this thing with Devon too so he answered.

"El I was going to call you. The conference is over and we are on our way back. … Okay calm down … No, I don't know where Devon is but I can guess … Yes, we sealed the whole floor for security. … He's got an important patient coming in. Really El, I can't get into with you on the phone. Let's just say Devon worked on her husband. … It's on the news. You saw it on CNN good then you know just about everything I do. … I haven't heard from them but when we get in we can try and call. … Thanks," Chuck turned to Sarah, "El says to say love."

"Tell her love from me," said Sarah as she yawed. The stress of the past few days was starting to take its toll and the shock she had felt from her memory burst was starting to wear off. The tiredness she felt was also her bodies coping mechanism a way to make herself shut down before she spiraled out. Chuck could be right maybe she was remembering out of context but she knew that wasn't so. The old woman, her name, Shaw, Bryce, Jack, Emma a whole list of wrongs, maybe she needed to clear the slate wipe the whole mess away but she knew thing she desperately wanted to hold on to was Chuck.

When he hung up with Ellie then Devon called. "Devon, I just got off the phone with Ellie. … Yes, she's worried. Why don't you call her? … If you're so busy why did you call me? … Listen we can't do anything from here. The train is due in tomorrow morning at 8:45am and we'll go straight to the hospital. … Devon, don't talk about schedules over the phone. I'll deal with the FBI when I get there. Talk with this Agent Colson I'm sure you can come to some understanding…. Just go along for right now and if you have to put your foot down, you're the doctor, they aren't. Just be awesome. … Yeah let them know who Captain Awesome is. Okay I'll call her for you. I've got to go."

With all these calls Chuck was wondering where he put his battery charger. He felt Sarah lay her head against his shoulder and she smelt her perfume. If going back to Montana or Timbuktu was what she wanted then that was what he'd do.

"El, this is Chuck. I just got off the phone with Devon. … No, they haven't taken him to Guantanamo Bay. He's knee deep in Federal Agents. They're going over hospital security … Yes, he should be home tonight and I told him when we get in tomorrow we'd go straight to the hospital. … Don't worry Sis, all he has to do is his job. … We both know Awesome is always awesome when it comes to his work. … Yes we love you too.." Chuck finally got his sister's family situation taken care of now he had to work on his own.

"Sarah, Love I'm sorry it took so -," but then he realized she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Carefully he got up and laid her head on her cushion and gently picked up her feet taking off her shoes and then softly massaged her ankles. As he rubbed her ankles he heard her sigh and whisper a soft "thank you." Then he pulled down his blanket and laid it over her. He pulled up a chair next to her bed and sat watching her sleep and began to speak.

"Love, I'll tell you this in your sleep because I wouldn't want to tell you this to your face. Yes, you hurt me and I still feel the pain and the hurt that you could tell Shaw something so intimate you couldn't tell me. I don't want this to be your burden. I think this is a cross I have to bear and I'll gladly bear it for us. Love, the people in your life have hurt you and I understand your pain. I have resolved not to be one of them, one of those people. I will never hurt you. I will never cause you pain. I will fight for us. I will protect you with ever think I have. Maybe Jackie was right. I'm your Spiderman so I guess that makes you my Mary Jane." He reached over and kissed her gently, "Sleep a peaceful sleep."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miguel made his way from the parking garage across the road and into the hospital. The first thing he noticed when he walked in the hospital was that no one challenged him. He looked around and the only physical security they had was an aging guard who carried a can of mace. Picking up some brochures from a rake he checked out the security cameras and noted all the blind spots then he got in an elevator that had every floor labelled so he pressed surgery. The elevator played horrible music that seemed diluted versions of popular songs from the sixties and seventies. The bell rang and a voice announced the floor before the doors opened. As he stepped off he could see things were different from below here an invasion of men in black was in place and running around with one of them was a doctor in scrubs with the name Woodcomb embroidered above his pocket so he tried to listen in on his conversation.

"Listen Agent Colson I appreciate what you're saying but this hospital is also a trauma center so if there are other emergencies we have to take care of them."

"But Doctor I don't feel you fully understand the value of the patient that is coming here."

"Agent Colson all my patients have the same value. How'd you like it if your mother were sent away because the doctors there had a more valuable patient? I don't think you'd like that would you?"

"Doctor it's not a matter of likes or dislikes it's about security."

"Listen my brother-in-law will be here tomorrow morning you can talk your concerns over with him and you two can work this out."

"I realize he's supposed to be some security guru but this is my AOR and I'm the one in charge."

"What does AOR even mean? You people with your acronyms. Okay let's come to a compromise or I'll never get home this evening. This is my last proposal: you can seal off the operating floor when the surgery is on. We can set up something temporary in Emergency during that time then open it back up afterwards. You can also have a whole floor for post-op and recovery but that's my last offer."

"I think I can live with that. See Doctor I knew if we put our heads together we could come up with a solution."

Miguel seeing the Doctor and the Agent had finished their conversation it was time for him to leave so he headed for the elevator and pressed "down." The doors opened and he was getting on when he heard someone call out.

"Hey Buddy, can you hold that for me." It was Doctor Woodcomb.

"Sure going down?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Busy day?" Miguel thought he might get some more information from the Doctor in the elevator and he was right.

"You wouldn't believe. I didn't think I was ever going to get out. You here visiting someone?"

"Yeah just visiting. What's up with all the men in black I thought I should be looking for Will Smith or something?"

"Yeah that's pretty good dude. Oh nothing really it's just every now and then the hospital has to go through a federal inspection so they send these guys out to look around. You might see them here for the next few days so don't worry the whole situation is under control." Devon thought he had laid it on kind of thick but it was the best he could come up with on short notice.

"Really, I never heard of that before."

"New regulations." Just then his phone rang, saved by the bell or phone in this case. "Hey El," he turned to the man in the elevator, "It's my wife I'm sorry but-"

"Don't worry, go right ahead we're almost on the ground floor anyway."

"El, yeah I called Chuck too earlier. …Do you have any appointments tomorrow morning? … Can you move them? … I was thinking we all could go get something to eat. I know vegetarian no olives. .. Okay do you want me to pick up some ice cream, rocky road and mint?. … My office will be a madhouse tomorrow why don't we meet in yours. Okay then we can go from there." The elevator arrived and the doors opened.

"See you around Doctor," said Miguel, "and congratulations for your wife."

"Hope your friend feels better." But after Devon left the building it suddenly dawned on him there were no wards on surgery. Unless the man had stopped to check on someone who had just been operated on and had been moved down to a ward later. Yes, that must've been the reason. Congratulations to El for what? People are strange, he said to himself as he hunted for his car in the hospital lot.

Miguel turned around and walk back inside up to the hospital information desk. "Excuse me," he said to the male nurse behind the desk.

"I'm sorry but all our clinics are closed at this hour if it's an emergency you need to enter through the E.R. that's around the corner."

"No I need a number to call tomorrow. Can you give me the number for Dr. Woodcomb the female one?"

"Oh, yes her number is," and as the man said it he wrote it down on a piece of paper then gave it to Miguel.

"Thank you, I was wondering if you could do me one more favor. I seemed to have misplaced her card can you tell what her office number is again?" 

"I just gave it to you."

"No I mean her room number so I can find her office."

"Oh yes, here give me that piece of paper back and I'll write that for you too," the man scribbled the number and as he wrote he gave Miguel directions. "If you take the elevator over there, the one in the middle go up to the third floor hang a right and you can't miss it. If you get lost up there just ask for neurology and give them her name they will be able to help you.

"Thank you," said Miguel as he thought, this is what's so good about killing someone in the United States all the people are willing to help.

Miguel left the hospital and crossed the road. He retraced his steps back to the dark sedan parked on the second floor of a parking garage. Starling his friend as he opened the door when the doom light came one.

"You sacred me, I wasn't expecting you back so soon. Did everything go as planned?"

"Better. The gringo doctor is married to another doctor who works in the same hospital. I got her office number so we can grab her tomorrow when Hortenica arrives. I just hope she doesn't die on the flight Carlos was supposed to wound her seriously but just enough to get her sent here. Something else I found out I think this doctor is pregnant so we'll have two hostages instead of one."

"They told you all that?"

"No, they were talking about pizza with a strange combination and ice cream which I hear is a thing pregnant Americans want when they are emarazada, pregnant."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey made his way through the tunnels like a ferret hunting a rabbit. He knew every turn and bend like the back of his hand. His first instinct was to head for the palace armory but halfway there he heard alarms and sirens.

"Crap they must know I'm in here. Well now it's up to me and my trusty Ka-bar to ride a few rodents."

Then he heard a muffled noise coming from the passage ahead. It sounded like English but after the long flight, the engine noise and the two stroke bike his hearing wasn't quite up to par so he needed to be careful and cold-blooded. His senses heightened. He was feeling that old itch the one he had hidden away, the one that was out of place in Alex's house and the civilized world. It was an old familiar friend and had kept him alive but now it was back that need to kill. He took up position behind a bend pulling his knife from its sheath. The blade shimmered in the dim light and he saw his reflection. For a moment Casey looked at awe at the man in blade. How far he had come from his contra days but now he was back and if his daughter and Morgan were going to survive he had to let that man come back so he waited for the intruders to come so he could pounce. How did that poem go? He tried to remember it. He had learnt it long ago and it helped in times like this, "tiger, tiger burning bright in the forests of the night. What immortal hand or eye could frame thy fearful symmetry?"  
He was the tiger and this was his forest and God help those who ventured in.

"Do you have any idea where we are? Look out I think there are rats. I can't see a thing but I believe there's light up ahead. "

"Yeah Morgan, I can see it too. Stay close we need to be careful there could be-." Just then Alex and Morgan rounded the bend and Casey jumped on Morgan holding him down by the throat with one hand and the knife in the other. He drew back the blade ready to plunge it in Morgan's chest. But Alex jumped on top of him causing Casey to roll off then the two both did forward leaps like in a Bruce Lee film one landing in a forward horse and the other in a cat ready to fight.

"Hey, stop," yelled Morgan who stepped in the middle and got double kicked. "Crap, that hurt. First I get beat up by my girlfriend and now I get the crap kicked out of me by my, well Casey and my girlfriend."

"Grimes it's a good thing you didn't say father-in-law or you'd get another kick. What are you two doing in these tunnels anyway?" Casey asked as he grabbed Alex in a tight embrace, the tiger recognized its cub and his female emotions got the better of him.

"It's been a rough day," said Alex as he looked up into her father's face and if she didn't know Casey better she would have sworn that there were tears in his eyes. Alex then began to tell him about the woman on the beach and the man she saw shoot her, the gun and her being arrested. Then Morgan told his story of being assaulted on the beach and getting taken in.

"So Dad what do we do?"

"I could try to smuggle you two out but the only problem with that is whatever country we cross into has to be one without an extradition treaty with Costa Gravas. Even back in the U.S. you will run into the same thing we sign a treaty with them when they became democratic."

"So Casey, you're saying we are screwed basically?"

"There's another option I can go talk with the beloved Premier and try to reason. If that doesn't work than I'll tell him I'm here from the blood bank and I want to make a withdrawal."

"How are you going to do that? We can't exactly walk in the front door and say how do you do?"

"That's easy we need to go back two bends and hang a right then a left that will lead us straight to the belove's bedroom."

"Casey there's something very wrong with that I hope you realize," said Morgan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The beloved Premier was in his office surround by his aids, ministers, and staff. They were standing around his desk looking over a map. Moving pieces that looked like pawns from right to left then back like a game of risk except this game was real and the pawns on the map represented living breathing men.

"Okay that's good enough for now. You can leave."

"But there's so much more we need to do beloved Premier."

"What I need will come to me in the night. Now go and close the door on your way out." His men obeyed closing the door as they left. Allejandro walked over to a small bar he kept in his office and poured two glasses of scotch and opened a box of the finest cigars Costa Gravas produced. He took one out and lit it but left the box open. Then with his glass he went, sat behind his desk and waited. As he puffed he felt a cool draft on the back of his neck like the cold hand of death. This was the fourth time he felt this and he knew exactly what it meant or better who it was.

"Good evening John," he said without turning around. "I knew you'd come for me and I understand your anger I am angry too, but let me explain there has been a terrible mistake."

"Yeah, so go on," John said as he immerged from a secret door. He had wanted to tell him the mistake was his and finish the dance they had started long ago. But he couldn't help but wonder why Allejandro was so calm in the face of death. The truth was that John admired Allejandro's resolve and besides he could always kill him later.

"John by now you know my wife has been shot."

"And my daughter was blamed."

"Yes a tragic mistake I know she is innocent."

"Then why haven't you called off the hunt for me," said Alex coming around the desk with Casey and Morgan.

"First I was just told it was you they arrested by those fools and second my hands are tied by our new constitution. You see I've installed a separation of powers much the same are yours. But that really isn't the problem I could always issue a Premier's pardon but-"

"That would imply guilt," said Casey.

"Yes, and my sister's step-brother the dictator of Costa Masgravas is looking for a reason to invade. Look here on this map and you can see our situation. These are our troop deployments and these are what we know of his." Casey looked over the map with Grimes and Alex looking over his shoulder like they knew what they were looking at. As Casey studied the chart Allejandro went over and picked up the other glass he had poured and set it in front of L'Angelo della Vita.

"Thanks," said Casey as he continued to study looking for a way to call check but there was none.

"You see our desperate situation."

"Yes, you're out manned; out gunned and out maneuvered if he invades you'll be overrun in days."

"Not before we give him a bloody nose. We'll make them pay for every inch. My men are loyal maybe not to me but to the air of democracy they have finally been given a chance to breath."

"Those are fine words but we'll see how they react when the rubber hits the road." Casey took a sip from his glass and lit a cigar then let out a puff. "Allejandro I never thought I'd ever say this but "Viva la revolucion. We need Chuck."


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Chuck

Capitol Limited Amtrak pulled into Chicago's Union Station on time. The train ride had been without incident this time. Sarah and Chuck basically slept the whole way back as they retraced their steps to where they had started from just a couple of days before. Sarah was awoken by the announcement that they were arriving in Chicago and all passengers had to disembark along with checked luggage could be claimed inside the station. She opened her eyes slowly wondering why Chuck had let her sleep so long then she saw him with his head bent down sleeping in the chair sitting in front of her. She got up quietly caressing his cheeks with her hands.

"Sweetie we're here. It's time to go. Did you sleep there all the way to Chicago?" She thought to herself that was kind of a silly question because looking at him, he obviously did. "Weren't you uncomfortable?"

"Love, I had the best view in the room I watched you sleep. Sarah, there is something I need to tell you about when you told Shaw your name. But before Chuck could say anything else two agents arrived.

"Agents Carmichael, please follow us. We need to get you to the hospital as soon as possible. You're expected. Sarah and Chuck looked at each other. Chuck made a mental note to tell Beckman that they needed to teach a lesson on knocking on doors at the farm.

"Sweetie, we'll talk later." Chuck agreed with a heavy heart.

The couple disembarked and were whisked away from the station to the hospital. As the black escalade pulled in front they heard the sound of rotators above and saw the white medevac helicopter with big red crosses on each side hovering then landing on the roof above.

"She's here," said Chuck "Do you want to come with me or wait in Ellie's office?"

"What did Beckman tell you I was supposed to do?" Now there was the question he had expected.

"For now we're together," relied Chuck and gave her a kiss.

"Then led on but Chuck, Sweetie, but don't think that we've finished talking yet. Please love." Chuck didn't answer he just took her hand and they walked in and went straight for the elevators. The hospital was almost like a second home for them and they even knew some of the staff that they greeted when they came in asking things about their families. They rode the lift to Cardiology where they were challenged by two men in black.

"Agent Colson, Please he's expecting us," said Chuck.

"Yes, please follow me this way." The man really didn't need to escort them because Chuck knew the way to Devon's office by heart. As they went inside they found Devon, Ellie and Colson standing around with cups in their hands.

"Chuck, Sarah am I glad you two are here. This is the agent I talked to you about on the phone. Agent Colson this is …" Devon froze because he didn't know whether to introduce them are Bartowski or Carmichael. Seeing Devon's confusion Chuck stepped in.

"That's Bartowski, Devon you already forgot your wife's maiden name or are you trying to forget us?" They all laughed. This was going to be awkward because he couldn't tell the FBI he was Charles Carmichael but then he had an idea. "Yes we work for Carmichael Industries you might have heard of us?"

"Yes, but I don't know why you two are here? We have the situation under control all the perimeters have been checked and this floor is on lock down. I think all our bases are covered." Colson looked Sarah up and down and said, "I guess you'll be billing the government for your jaunt. There goes some of our tax dollars."

Sarah turned bright red and to say she snorted and pawed the ground like a bull was an understatement. Before Chuck could stop her she grabbed Colson's weapon from his holster and field stripped it on Devon's desk in under a minute and reassembled it in the same time then holstered it back again.

"You need to clean your weapon more often. Didn't your mother teach you cleanliness is next to Godliness, I pull my own weight and don't forget it!" There was an awkward moment of silence that lasted until an intern came in to tell Devon that the patient was ready for visiting. Devon, Chuck and Colson went to meet with the Costa Gravan Doctor Martinez who was standing outside the patient's room.

"Morning, I'm Dr. Woodcomb, Dr. Martinez I presume?" Said Devon as he put out his hand and they shook.

"Yes, Dr. Woodcomb our beloved Premier asked me to tell relay that he sends his best wishes and asks you do your best."

"Always. This is my brother-in-law, Chuck Bartowski and agent Colson from the FBI."

"It is a pleasure to meet you both. Mr. Bartowski, the Captain of our security squad Juan would like a word with you. Our beloved Premier told him before we left to trust only you and your wife. I hope I get a chance to meet her before we have to leave."

"Thank you Doctor, if you could just point Juan out then Agent Colson and I will leave you two to your work," Doctor Martinez pointed out a tall muscular man in a paramilitary uniform surrounded by others dressed the same. Chuck and Colson talked as they went over to speak with the Captain.

"Okay, I think we go off on the wrong foot. Just call me Chuck. My wife is under a little stress lately."

"I agree and I'll apologize to her later, you can call me Dave. How do you want to deal with these guys seems you've got the in."

"I understand you don't want foreign troops running around armed. I'd suggest we use them as an inner circle since they were all handpicked by Allejandro."

"Allejandro? Who's he?"

"I'm sorry the beloved Premier."

"You two are on a first name basis. You must know him quiet well."

"Not really we met a couple of times," Chuck remembered He and Sarah gave Hortencia and Allejandro marriage counseling but their problems seemed small compared to his now. "He's trying to bring his country in from the cold and I, we are doing everything to bring democracy to that corner of the globe."

"I'm starting to think there is more to you two then meets the eye."

"Right now let's keep our eyes on the mission."

"Yeah mission huh now if that doesn't sound like company jargon I don't know what does." Chuck ignored Colson and went over to the captain.

"Captain, my name is Bartowski and this is Agent Colson of the FBI. You can call me Chuck and this is Dave." Colson wasn't sure if he liked the informality with a foreign military officer he just met but he'd follow along.

"Ah, Mr. Chuck," he said then saluted, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance our beloved Premier has talked much about you and L'Angelo della Vita, Agent Casey." Colson just got the confirmation that there was definitely CIA involvement but he didn't know at what level but evidently there was some history here that he was unaware of. Better to let things play out he'd seen too many good agents get burnt in inter-departmental squabbles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Ellie walked around Surgery until Sarah was sure that Colson's security was reasonably safe. She said reasonably because if it had been left up to her she would have locked down the whole hospital as proper protocol required but she was positive that this was also a compromise between the bureau and the medical staff.

"Ellie do you want to go down to the cafeteria and get a tea or coffee?" During Sarah's pregnancy she had switched to herbal teas it was more relaxing for her baby who was beginning to move more and more.

"Sure you look like you could get off your feet for a while." They got in the elevator and went down to the ground floor and as they exited they bumped into Latin-looking men that seemed to stare at them as they walked out. Ellie and Sarah laughed to think these men were so obviously trying to hit on them.

Talking about being muy caliente, I wanted to tell him to heel tiger," said Ellie as the both laughed.

"Listen as big as I am it's almost a compliment but no there's just something wrong with a guy hitting up on a pregnant woman, I'm sorry," and they both laughed again.

One of the two men pulled out his phone while they rode up in the elevator. "Pablo I though Miguel told us that this female Doctor Woodcomb was pregnant? …. Well, we just met this woman with a lab coat on with Woodcomb over the pocket. … The problem is she isn't pregnant but she was talking with this other woman who was. .. Okay we'll go up and meet you outside her office and grab her after you confirm it is her. Thanks."

Pablo was mad. A screw up like this could cost the whole operation so he decided he needed to make an example of what happens to those who fail to meet expectations.

"Miguel, come here I want to speak with you," Pablo said. "Didn't you tell me that this Doctor lady was emarazada?" Miguel was no fool he could tell by Pablo's tone that something was wrong so he did what he had always done to survive. He lied.

"That was what Tomas told me. He said he heard some people talking in the parking a garage while I was in the hospital. I swear on my mother's grave."

"Tomas, come here," yelled Pablo "El Cardillo wants to give you a reward for your service. You'll be going home to get what you deserve."

"Pablo, it's not necessary. Thank you very much."

"But first you must go in the bathroom and take care of your Miguel. He talks too much and needs to be silenced. He must be made an example for the rest."

"I understand and I'm sorry he's a relative, a cousin on my mother's side are you sure it has to be done?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

How do you want me to do it?" Pablo handed him a suppressed pistol and he walked in. Tomas raised the pistol at his cousin but it was empty and two men grabbed him while Miguel put a plastic bag over his head and tied it with a zip tie. He trashed for a while then went stone cold.

"Sorry cousin your mother's going to cry but if the tables were turned you'd done the same to me."

"Miguel," said one of the men. "You swore on your mother's grave to Pablo but your mother isn't dead."

"I know but it's one of those things you say," and he thought to dig yourself out of a grave like the one Tomas was in right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Ellie had Styrofoam cups in front of them sitting in a booth as doctors, nurses, patients and guests all walked by while they were trying to hold a private conversation. Ellie noticed Sarah being reserved almost as if she were choosing her word.

"What's the matter? You look like you want to ask something but are afraid to. I would think by now you would know that you can ask me anything."

"Anything El, I mean absolutely anything?"

"Anything Sarah, you're my sister. There shouldn't be any secrets between us."

"Even if it has to do with Chuck? I realize he's your brother and the two of you have this special relationship that goes beyond being brother and sister."

"It's because of that I can tell you to ask me anything."

"I had a memory flash or burst however you want to call it at Langley," Sarah said starting to regret she had brought it up.

"That should be good but from the way you're acting it isn't. What's the matter? It has to do with Chuck, does it?"

"Yes and no, there is no other way to say this then just to spit it out. Sarah Walker isn't my real name and the only person I ever told this to was Daniel Shaw and Chuck over heard me. Ellie, I remember doing it but I don't know why and I know it hurt Chuck. Why would I hurt him like this? Ellie the thought makes me feel dirty like I was some sort of prostitute and I sold my soul to spite Chuck, but why?"

"Sweetie," Ellie said trying to calm her down. Sarah hadn't seemed so vulnerable since she lost her memory. "I know. Chuck talked to me about it already."

"What? When? Why didn't he talk to me?" Sarah felt ashamed and embarrassed that Chuck had to go to his sister about something that she was to blame for.

"Sarah, you and Chuck weren't together at the time. He was in a fake relationship with Hannah.

"Why would he be in a fake relationship with her, she isn't a spy so there's no need for cover. She even works for us now in Paris."

"I know it was Chuck's way of apologizing to her for the way he treated her. You were blunt with me so I guess I have to be with you too. Chuck slept with Hannah and you knew about it. It never went anywhere and he was sorry he did. He broke up with her because he was still in love with you. He told her that she deserved to be with someone she could know completely and he wasn't that guy. He told me that she said he wasn't a nice guy and after thinking he had to agree. Every woman he's been with since you has had to meet your standard and none have measured up. Sarah for Chuck it's you or nothing."

"How can I be a standard? Okay he had rebound sex what does that make me I wasn't rebounding. Ellie I'm so ashamed and I don't know how to apologize. The fault was mine but I still don't know why I did it."

"I can't answer that question other than it could have been Hannah's curse, she told him, '_I hope your lies keep you up at night_' and they did. Chuck was hurt and not just a little. I saw him spiraling out and to tell you the truth I was more than a little afraid for him. I'm sorry but I thought you were like Jill. I watched that train wreck happen and I wasn't going to standby again. Chuck said he was living a lie and he wasn't himself anymore. Morgan and I did an intervention but nothing seemed to work. Then you showed back up one day and somehow you two worked things out. My brother was like a new man. You and he made plans. You moved in then you got married, life was great for you two and then-"

"And then I lost my memory."

"Not just that, you left."

"I was so concerned about myself I never thought about how all this affected Chuck. I thought that the best thing for everyone was to just rip the band aid off."

"Best for whom? Sarah I don't want to make you feel like I'm pointing fingers but Chuck has carried all this on himself and I know he told you that the past is the past but I think you and I both know better."

"Ellie, how can I be sure I won't hurt him again if I don't know why I did what I did, like when I told Shaw my real name? My God what else have I done I can't remember. The reason I want to take him to where I became Sarah is so he will understand me better like he deserves so he can know me completely like I think he wants. Maybe then I can wipe clean all my past let him know me for who I am."

"That sounds good but do you really think Chuck doesn't know?"

"How could he? I don't think I've ever told him and something like that I would know for sure. No I've never told a soul. Besides he's never said anything."

"He never mention to you that he knew your name or the fact that you told Shaw either so it shouldn't surprise you if he does. My little brother will do what we Bartowskis always do."

"And what would that be?"

"Nothing. Silent suffering is one of our hallmarks. Chuck and I were taught that the day our parents left. Just look at our father and mother. Our father chasing after our mother and she living with my father's mistake. I shouldn't say that about Hartley but every time I see him I think about the time we missed with our Mom. Now who's spiraling?"

"What should I do then?"

"Sweetie let's go see go to my office. I think it would be more private it seems the noonday crowd is coming in. Maybe we have time to duck out for some ice cream afterwards?"

"Maybe take some and see Clara."

"Sounds like a plan I know she was happy to hear that you two were back so soon. I just had another idea the next time you get one of these bursts why don't you call me and we can talk about it."

"I don't know I promised Chuck we would talk them through."

"But you're not breaking any promise you're just be adding me to the loop. I mean what are sisters for if not to share things with." Sarah hugged Ellie which was a first because it was usually the other way round.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey and family moved into the beloved Premier's war room and were debating recent developments. There seemed to be a wall being dropped over the country and no one or thing was being allowed to leave or to come in. This could mean only one thing a prelude to all-out war.

"What do you mean General all communications are down?" asked Allejandro.

'I'm sorry beloved Premier but all forms of communication including internet, radio and television as well as phone services are down. It seems that there is some sort jamming device that is blocking all our frequencies even our radars aren't working which means all our airports are closed."

"Can this get any worse?" asked the beloved Premier and just then a Captain came in with a communique.

"Let me see that," said Casey as he took the piece of paper.

"I didn't know you could read Spanish," said Morgan.

"There are a lot of things I can do you don't know starting with a thousand and two of them I'm willing to demonstrate."

"What does it say?" asked Alex trying to deflect her father's anger from Morgan. Casey was mad at Morgan because if he hadn't been trying to find the ideal place to ask Alex to marry him without his being there then Alex would be safe at home.

"The Army and Navy of Costa Masgravas has set up a blockade. They have ships off the coast stopping all vessels from reaching our ports and the Army is doing the same to all vehicles trying to come in. We're in a choke hold."

"I don't understand how they can do this. They don't have the money or technology. Where is it coming from?"

"Hydra," said Casey. "It's the only answer."

"Who's this Hydra? What does he want?"

"It's not a who but a what a group of evil people bent on world domination. You cut off one head and three spring back up."

"So we're completely cut off."

"Not completely," said Casey. Much to the amazement to the Costa Gravans present Casey walked over to the picture of the beloved Premier hanging on the wall and poked two fingers in the eyes which caused a secret door to open up. "I'll be right back," he said as he disappeared inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

Chuck was looking out Devon's window that gave onto the hospital entrance. The administrators had wanted to make it a cheerful happy place like a buffer between the world beyond and the healing center inside. They had lush green trees planted mixed with Northern Spruce eternally green to give guests and patients hope. The grounds people were proud of their flower beds and had won many awards as well as being listed in Better Homes and Gardens. Chuck had sat there many a day with Ellie after Sarah had gone away so for all the hope and beauty that its designers had envisioned in its creation for him there was always this underlying memory that blackened even the loveliest of flowers down there.

"Chuck, Dr. Woodcomb's back with Dr. Martinez," said Colson. Chuck was drawn back from his daydream-nightmare.

"Well," said Devon "I'm going to have to operate as soon as we can stabilize the patient from her trip. I've got different IVs going right now along with blood transfusions so I'd estimate by this afternoon we could have her under knife and out in a few hours into post op barring any complications. I've asked Dr. Martinez to assist me. I think that's about everything. Where's Ellie and Sarah, Chuck?"

"I don't know they weren't here when we got back. I know Sarah wanted to check security on surgery but that shouldn't have taken too long."

"They probably went down to Ellie's office. We're supposed to go out from lunch together but I'm afraid I won't be able to now."

"Why don't we all eat together in the Cafeteria? Colson you and Dr. Martinez can join us. I'll buy since I'm on the government's dime." It was Chuck's turn to poke back at Colson's earlier remark.

"Sure I don't mind a free lunch," said Colson and Dr. Martinez agreed. "Devon, can you call Ellie?"

"I need the exercise. Chuck you take them down and I'll go by Ellie's office. After I've rounded them up we'll all sit down and eat. I'd like to hear how things are going down in Costa Gravas. Dudes, I hope you have good stomachs because Gordon Ramsey isn't our cook."

"You mean Chef," said Colson.

"Cook already is a compliment for our guy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ellie and Sarah got off on Neurology and made their way down the corridor towards Ellie's office. Sarah knew this floor quiet well she had spent a lot of time here being examined after her memory problem. She remembered the lab and the machines with all their electrodes, the smell of burnt plastic and hot metals as well as the hum of the contraptions as they operated. All to help her but what made her feel sad was that as everyone was helping her no one helped Chuck. She had all the attention and everyone said oh, poor Sarah but what about Chuck. He sat there with her every day. He was always by her side and if he had to go somewhere he was never gone long and sometimes he just stayed outside the door. Even then she could feel his hand touching the door or wall like they were reaching through to her. But he never complained. He never raised his voice with her. She felt angry again with herself how could she have been so frivolous and given away that which she should have saved for someone who deserved it like her Chuck.

"That's funny," said Ellie I thought I locked this." El's words were like a wakeup call to Sarah her spidey senses were ringing but as she was going for the pistol in her purse she felt a barrel pushed in her back.

"Don't move," said a voice behind her and as Ellie opened the door she was greeted by a 9mm in the face.

"Come in and close the door," said the man on the business end. Once inside they saw a rather short stout middle aged man with a receding hair line.

"Ladies, I assume you're Dr. Woodcomb since it's written on your lab coat. I need your phone please. Don't make me have my men search you, I'd rather not."

"A gentleman and a thug," said Sarah.

"I'd prefer businessman, but I do have a code of sorts and that is I don't like to hurt women especially those who are pregnant. However, as I said I am a businessman and if that's what business requires so be it."

"Not much of a code, if you ask me sounds more like convenience."

"What you call apples I call oranges if you like. Now the phone," this time his tone meant there would be consequences so Sarah nodded to Ellie to give it to him. He turned it on then asked her for her pin then handed it to Miguel. "I want you to personally hand this to Doctor Woodcomb. You know what I want you to do?"

Miguel was more than a little uncertain about this plan but after doing what he was forced to do to Tomas he didn't see as if he had much choice. He'd have to be the Doctor's shadow.

"We'll leave this here with my man and ladies you can also leave your purses. Now we're going to go out and take the elevator down then into a van parked in the front. If you're thinking of doing anything like yelling for help my men will open fire and I have back up in the van. If you don't have any questions I think we can go." They had just boarded the elevator when the one next to theirs opened up and a tall blond man in surgical scrubs walked out and headed down the hallway.

Pablo and his men took Ellie and Sarah to a panel van out front and after securing their hands behind their backs with zip ties they put them in and drove off.

"Ladies, I want to point out that in the middle there's a bomb made from enough C-4 to level a city block," said Pablo as he switch on what looked like a cell phone, "It's activated now so all anyone has to do is call. I think you get the rest so for your sakes I hope your husband cooperates. Just relax and this will all be over soon."

Sarah closed her eyes. She counted in her head using her own pulse as a baseline, and listened for background noise so she could tell where they were at. It wasn't more than fifteen minutes when she felt the van stop then heard a clicking sound like the one in a parking garage after you take your ticket and the swoosh of the bar lifting up. Then she heard the noise of other cars that reverberated like in an echo. The van seemed to go round and round climbing higher and higher. She knew without a doubt they were in the parking garage across from the hospital and judging from the sudden warmth inside the van they were on the roof.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Devon got out of the Elevator in time to hear the doors of the one next close. He walked down the corridor through the double glass doors that had Neurology written with Neur on one half and ology on the other. He didn't know why today that this caught his attention probably because he always remembered them open or a problem with the hyphenation. Arriving at her door he knocked before entering.

"Ladies are you hungry? I have to hurry-" but inside was this man he didn't know sitting behind his wife's desk.

"Dr. Woodcomb my name isn't important. What you do need to know is that we have your wife and her pregnant friend. If you want to see either of them alive again you have to create an accident when you operate today."

"What kind of accident?"

"Hortencia must die and you must kill her if not they die."

Devon was shocked, his brain froze. "I can't I took an oath." Then he started to get his wits about him. "How do I know you have them and that they're alive?" Miguel dialed a number on Ellie's phone.

"He wants proof," Miguel turned the phone around so he could see the women in the back of a dark van. "Okay now let's go."

"Hey I'm supposed to meet my brother-in-law and an agent in the Cafeteria if I don't show up they'll come looking for me."

"Then call them and tell them you can't come, that there was some sort of emergency. I don't care just make up something. Let's go."

"I can't I left my phone at home." Actually he didn't but he had to get a message to Chuck some way.

"Here use this one," Devon dialed Chuck. "Crap I made a mistake one more time okay, please. I'm nervous. Like this I won't have to fake an accident." Actually Devon was stalling so he could send Chuck the film that Miguel had showed him. "Okay, it's answering."

"Put it on speaker so I can hear. Remember the lives that are riding on you pulling this off." To underline his point Miguel laid his pistol on Ellie's desk.

"Hey, Chuck, Devon I can't find Ellie anywhere, but I've got to run back upstairs they just called me I've got to sign some papers for lab work before my operation."

"Right," answer Chuck seeing Devon was calling from Ellie's phone.

"We'll see you the next time you're in town. Sorry, if we couldn't get together but you picked a very bad day to drop in." After Devon hung up he turned to Miguel, "Just one minute I need to pull myself together I need a little air, please I mean you've got my wife. My God am I actually going to do this?"

"For every body's sake I hope you do." Miguel pushed Devon out into the hall. "Let's go you've waited long enough." Devon walked as slow as he could down the corridor with Miguel by his side to the elevators hoping Chuck got his message.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was about to ask Devon why he was using Ellie's phone if he couldn't find her because she always carried it on herself. It was like her security blanket everything was there. It had everyone's number, her schedules, and most important photos of Clara. But then Devon talked about not being able to see him and then Chuck received the video of Ellie and Sarah.

Like Superman in a phone booth, Chuck transformed into Charles and grabbed Colson by the shoulder, "You're with me," and ran leaving Dr. Martinez alone. He pressed the button for "up" but the elevator was too slow in arriving so he hit the stairs taking two steps at a time. It was all Colson could do to keep up.

"Christ, Chuck what's going on?" Colson pleaded trying to speak as he ran. But Chuck was on auto-pilot he didn't feel anything and his heart was pumping pure adrenaline. He ran so fast he left Colson two floors behind. Chuck hit the doors for surgery and they banged against the walls as he sprang out. Everyone on the floor stared back at him. Chuck was wild-eyed and covered with sweat.

"Is Dr. Woodcomb here," he yelled at the agents.

"No," one of them said as they approached Chuck with trepidation if they hadn't seen him earlier with their boss they would have taken him in for being crazy. Just then he heard the elevator bell it was arriving. He had run so fast up the stairs that he had beat Devon's elevator.

When the doors opened up it was like everything went in slow motion. Chuck pushed Devon out of the way then grabbed Miguel by the collars and threw him over his hip with a judo throw slamming him on the floor before he could react. Chuck put his foot on Miguel's throat and drew his dart pistol pointing at his head.

"Listen, I'm only going to ask this once. Where are our wives?" Then he applied pressure with his foot.

"Chuck wait," yelled Colson with the little breath he had, "Not here at least."

Chuck and Colson threw Miguel against the check in counter and patted him down taking back Ellie's phone. They also removed his wallet and his gun.

"Devon wait here. It's better if you don't come," said Chuck then they took Miguel back down to Devon's office. Colson was reading Miguel his rights when Chuck walked over and punched him in the face. "Those are your rights, now again where is my wife and sister." It was then Miguel remembered what Devon had said on the phone.

"Smart your Doctor," Miguel said as he spit out blood. "But will it save your women? We want Hortencia dead all you have to do is kill her and you can have them back." Chuck picked up Ellie's phone and search the last number called and found one he didn't know.

"What would happen if I call this number?" he showed Miguel.

"Call it and find out."

"Thank you. You just helped me a lot." Check sat down at Devon's desk and turned on his computer. It wasn't difficult for Chuck to figure our Devon's password: Awesome. He went to the Carmichael Industries website then entered his own encrypted one.

"This will be as easy as one, two, three." He typed the phone number from Ellie's phone then the computer sent a wakeup call to Pablo's phone followed by streaming in a virus that sent back a beacon that gave away its location.

"Thank you Miguel, oh yes I know you." Chuck had flashed when he saw him in the elevator with Awesome. "Miguel Battista, member of the Costa Masgravas Secret Police, am I right? Your friends are across the street on the top floor of the parking garage." Miguel tried to fight his way free, growling, ranting and raving so Chuck shot him with his dart gun.

"Chuck you shot him!" said Colson in disbelief.

"Don't worry it's only a tranq I was tired of his crap anyway. I just needed him to confirm what I already knew. What's your security clearance Dave?" Chuck asked "Well, after today you'll be at least a level 6." Chuck punched in numbers on his phone, "Agent Carmichael for General Beckman tell her we have a situation." It wasn't long before the General came on the line.

"What's the situation?" she asked and Chuck explained what had happened. "Where are you and who is with you?"

"I am in my brother-in-law's office and I have Agent Colson from the FBI with me." Chuck didn't mention Miguel because he was fast asleep.

"But me on speaker," Chuck pressed the icon so Colson could heard her voice. "Agent Colson, my agent has just briefed me on the situation but what you both are unaware of is that we've made contact with our people in Costa Gravas."

"Would that be Casey?" asked Chuck.

"Yes, and he reported that there is some sort of jamming device that is keeping comm signals from being transmitted or received. Chuck, there are reports of skirmishes along the borders with Costa Masgravas."

"Did Casey say anything about Alex and Morgan? Are they still under arrest?"

"Agent Carmichael, Chuck I understand your concern for your friends but their nation is under siege and the whole population is in harm's way."

"Has the position of the State Department changed?"

"Unfortunately no, they want to work within the United Nations to get sanctions passed against their aggressive neighbor."

"General you and I both know that won't work. Not with a dictator like Raoul El Salvaje, he's the only ruler in power who has a standing warrant for his arrest by the World's Court for crimes against humanity."

"I know Chuck that's why I think we're going to have to activate plan B. Agent Colson I don't have to threaten you do I?"

"I think if I opened my mouth about any of this there would be a black bag with my name on it, am I right."

"I don't have to say anything else."

"Chuck find Sarah but you might have to leave that to the FBI. Beckman out."

"Roger," said Chuck but then he thought Roger who? They were on the phone not a one way radio. Just force of habit he guessed.

"Colson can you give me a minute," Chuck asked but all this information was taking time for his FBI brain to process.

"So you and your wife are-"

"With the company. Yes, but remember what the General said. Now I really have something to do here, please."

"Okay, I'll have my men block off the parking garage."

"They have to be discreet. Use unmarked cars, on second thought no don't do anything. If they have men on the floors they could get spooked. We're already at risk if they call looking for Miguel. Assemble a team with a helicopter and we'll storm them from the air. Better idea, have them use a medevac helicopter that way it won't bring suspicion and we can drop out on top of them before they know what hit them."

"Okay, sounds like a good plan. I'll make it happen," Colson said as he walked out of Devon's office but stood in the doorway and called one of his men to come over. He really didn't trust Chuck with Miguel alone. At one time he wondered if Chuck wasn't going to throw Miguel out the window. Probably the only thing stopping him was that they might see from the parking garage.

Chuck was busy getting his own coup organized in South America. His first message went off to Gertrude asking for a C-5 with men and gear. His next went off to the CATs telling Carina that she could bring her friend along to play if she wanted. With confirmation in hand along with time and place he had half a day to plan and rescue Sarah. The rescuing would be the easy part compared to telling her he'd have to go lock horns with a dictator and push an invading army back across the border.

"Piece of cake," he said to himself maybe if he repeated it enough he'd believe it. Chuck got up looked out the window again and stared off into the distance. I seemed no matter what they did or how much they tried they were always at this place. Chuck's mind was still off in space when Colson's phone rang with the dial tone from Men in Black.

"You got to be kidding," said Chuck but he had wanted to put _Rivers and Roads_ on his but Sarah said it was too sad.

"Okay everything is ready just give the word." Colson joined Chuck at the window, "too bad we can't see what's going on over there."

"Who says we can't," Chuck got back on Devon's computer and logged onto a NSA website and pulled down real time satellite feed.

"You know crap like this could really help the bureau," said Colson but Chuck was busy trying to zoom in and clean up the image. He was able to make out the men who had taken up fortified positions above. He made out they were armed with automatic weapons AK-47s and one even had a FIM-92 Stinger missile.

"Crap Dave, we've got a problem," Chuck said, "they have a Stinger which means they could shoot at the hospital or shoot down our helicopter."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan and Alex waited with the rest for Casey to return. Allejandro could tell there was something in the air between Morgan and Alex. He really didn't know what it was maybe his Latino blood but there was chemistry.

"Siñor Grimes," Allejandro said to Morgan, "you like that girl don't you? There's no use in denying it I can tell. She's cutie but a little on the skinny side."

"Hey that's my girlfriend you're talking about."

"Good, good that's the way you're supposed to act. Get the blood flowing. Remember you are the man and she is the woman."

"Okay, I took sex ed. in high school that I already know."

"No, my friend you have to show her that she is yours and you are hers. You have to breathe la pasión she must feel your amor. Do you dance?"

"I used to."

"You Americans I don't know all that technology, Sex in the City and you're so frustrated. Like this you must take her up in your arms," said Allejandro pulling Morgan close, "you must look in her eyes and say _te amo_ but the words must come from here," the beloved Premier put his hand over Morgan's heart, "your corazón."

"Sorry to break up this dance," said Casey "but I got word out. Beckman is trying to organize a rescue party but we've got to hold on. I brought back my secure Sat phone so we can call Chuck and Kathleen. Alex I'm sure she's worried about you and twinkle toes Chuck might want to hear from his favorite troll."


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

The odor inside the van was rank, almost over powering from the smells of cigarettes, cheap booze, and sweaty men plus that of the chemicals used with the explosives. Although Chicago this time of year was cool, inside the dodge under the sun it didn't take long for it to start to warm up. Sarah wasn't feeling so well. She had a pale look about her and was beginning to sweat through her clothes. Sarah never sweat or at least not unless gun play was involved a premonition of sorts.

"Hey, can you give her some water?" Ellie yelled at the man in the driver's seat but he just sat there and ignored them. "Sarah, how do you feel?"

"I'm fine it's just a little hot. How are you holding up?"

"I'm more concerned about you right now." Thinking it would be better if she could take Sarah's mind off the situation and the baby. "Continuing what we were talking about in the cafeteria earlier. You know Chuck couldn't even call Hannah his girlfriend."

"What? I don't understand."

"I met her coming out of his bathroom with just a towel on after taking a shower. That was how I met her for the first time, and talking about awkward. I think we both turned ten shades of red. Then Chuck showed up with doughnuts and he tried to introduce us. Let me see if I can remember his words. He said, this is Hannah she's a girl and a friend."

"But he never said girlfriend?"

"No he never put the two nouns together. Can you imagine how that poor girl must've felt? Not to say I was more than a little embarrassed."

"She probably felt like me," Sarah made a mental note: gut bathroom and redo. "What happened next?" Sarah's curiosity was up and she couldn't remember Chuck telling her all this about Hannah. But she couldn't blame him because he was probably more concerned that she would have a memory burst and spiral. She hated the way she felt. She hated even more the way she made people feel around her.

Ellie continued, "Well she disappeared quickly back into the bathroom, the whole thing was very embarrassing. Chuck decided that he would cook for everyone. We had dinner that Chuck made his-"

"Chicken peperoni"

"Right, how do you know? Did Chuck tell you? Are you remembering?"

"I remember Chuck was on mission so Shaw and I helped him out. I think Shaw actually cooked it if I'm not mistaken."

"That's why Chuck hasn't made it ever again. I've asked him for the recipe and for him to fix it for us when you two were in before but he's always come up with excuses. I wish he'd told me something or I would've stopped pushing."

"Ellie, I think he didn't want me to remember it and so he didn't want to make it. He probably thought that if I tasted or smelt it I'd think of Shaw. Ellie what am I going to do? Can we continue like this?"

"Sweetie, the following day and as a matter of fact the very same day you told Shaw about your name that night Chuck broke up with Hannah. He was supposed to meet her parents for the first time and instead he broke up with her almost in front of them. That was when she told him he wasn't a nice man."

"And the story of his lies keeping him up at night?"

"Yes, I'm sorry if this is upsetting you but I think you need to know."

"Ellie, I'm glad you're telling me. Every time Chuck and I try to talk something comes up and we have to stop so we never finish. El, why am I talking to you about this and not Chuck? Why does everyone seem to walk around me like they're walking on glass? Ellie, I love your brother. I love Charles Irving Bartowski and nothing is going to change that I'm not a porcelain doll."

"Hey lady you looked in the mirror lately? You're pregnant so you need to be taken care of like a good little mamacita." The man said the wrong thing to the wrong woman.

"I'll show your mamacita," snorted Sarah she raised up and leaned forward. She lifted her hands up making fists to keep the zip tie taut then brought them down hard on her backside and the plastic zip tie snapped. Before the man had time to react she grabbed his seat belt. She wrapped it around the guy's throat and the headrest then gave a hard tug so it locked in place and pulled with all her strength. He thrashed for a bit trying to signal his friends outside but soon went limp.

"Who's your mamacita now, Muchacho" Sarah said as she let him slump forward. She pulled a blade from the back of her heel and freed Ellie who was a little shocked to see Sarah in full combat mode. Ellie couldn't believe this was the same woman who looked so sickly just a few minutes ago.

"Ellie keep an eye out I'm going to call in the Cavalry." Sarah carefully removed the cover for the bomb and dialed a number on the cell phone timer. She smiled inside because Pablo couldn't call to explode it if the line were busy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was looking over the satellite feed staring at the van on the roof going over all the various possibilities of rescue and their rate of success. He was coming up blank nothing he could think of didn't have some wildcard that he couldn't control. Devon and Dr. Martinez had scrubbed in and were busy trying to save Hortencia while Colson was standing in the doorway of Devon's office talking with some of his men not wanting to leave Chuck alone with Miguel. He'd already seen him shot the guy and he probably wanted to do worse. He found himself wondering if Miguel didn't deserve it, maybe he ought to take a walk. As he was thinking he looked up and saw Devon coming towards him almost running.

"Chuck, Devon's coming," said Colson. Awesome walked in and flopped down on the chair in front of his desk next to Miguel who was coming out of his drug induced haze.

"Well, we did it. It wasn't easy but I think we saved her life. However, she's not out of the woods yet. We have to wait and see how she holds up in post-op."

"You just sealed both your women's fate," said Miguel. "Pablo will be calling soon and if I don't tell him she's dead then well you know what happens." Devon wanted to reach over and punch Miguel but he didn't.

"Mr. Chuck, leave this man to me and we'll see if he'll laugh afterwards," said Juan from the door. "I wanted to say we are most grateful for your sacrifice."

"Wait no one has sacrificed anything. Colson, Miguel is right. This Pablo will be calling soon how much time before you can have your men in the air. I don't think we can't wait any longer."

"They can be here in fifteen minutes but-" Before he could answer Chuck's phone rang. Something told Chuck to answer it although he didn't know the number and as soon as he answered he heard Sarah.

"Bebe are you okay?" Everyone in the room went silent, "I'm going to put you on speaker."

"Yes, we're okay for now. I think we're parked across the road on top of the parking garage we should be in a dark Dodge van."

"We know. I've got one of Pablo friends here. I think they're from Costa Masgravas. I spoke with Beckman and our team is okay but it looks like their neighbor is about to invade. My guess is they wanted to embarrass Allejandro and the US so they could take over."

"Makes sense. Sweetie, now don't go Charles on me but you need to know we're sitting on top of a little C-4."

"Love, how much is a little?"

"About half the van is full of it."

"Christ!" Chuck's first thought was to get Colson's bird up in the air but to do that they would need a diversion. Then he looked over at Miguel and had a plan.

"Dave talk with my wife and get the descriptions of the men she saw so we can know who we are dealing with. Devon I need to see you outside please and you too Juan."

"Colson, did my husband just leave?"

"Yes, I need you to describe to me the men you saw."

"Colson, he's up to something."

"He who? Chuck? No he just stepped out with your brother-in-law. He'll be right back. I'm sure." Colson thought that the women might be suffering from some sort of dehydration being stuck in that metal box under the sun.

"Dave, my husband wouldn't leave me hanging like this. He'd stay in the room while you talked with me. Go find him, now!" Sarah knew Chuck too well and that Charles mode had kicked in. "Wait why haven't you sent in a helicopter to take out Pablo and his men?"

"One of them has a Stinger we were concerned they'd use it against the helicopter and then he'd take his anger out on you two." Colson to be a FBI agent was a little naïve but he also felt bad about the way he had treated Sarah. "You know I want to apologize for what I said when we first met."

"Given our present circumstances I'd say we can table that right now."

"Chucks back." Chuck walked in with Devon and Juan. They ignored Colson and went straight for Miguel.

"Miguel, this is what you're going to do," said Chuck as he held Miguel's phone in front of his face. "You're going to call Pablo and tell him that Dr. Martinez discovered that Devon was trying to kill Hortencia. He's ordered her immediate medevac to another hospital where she will be operated on. Am I clear?"

"Why should I do that? You must be loco if you thank I'm going to."

"Devon, would you diagnose me as being crazy?"

"Miguel, Miguel, you don't know my brother-in-law. If I were you I'd do what he asked dude."

"You're both crazy and you're wasting my time."

Chuck looked up a Juan and nodded. Juan stepped in between Colson and Miguel then Chuck extracted from his sleeve a double gauge needle popped the cap in his teeth and in one swift move jammed it through Miguel's sternum into his thoracic cavity.

"Christ! Chuck, you can't do that," yelled Colson.

"What's going on," screamed Sarah over the phone.

"Chuck just jammed a huge needle into our prisoner's chest," said Colson as Miguel eyes were open wide from fear looking down at the needle that protruded from his chest.

"Dave I have every right to under the patriot act. Miguel is a foreign combatant who is, was planning terrorist activities on US soil." Chuck turning back to Miguel, "See this," he held up a small bottle that was empty putting it in Miguel's face. "This is atrophine and well I'll let the expert tell you what it does, Devon."

"Dude, I hate to tell you but well you did help kidnap my wife. Atrophine will dilate your eyes, reduce salivation."

"Devon get to the important part," said Chuck.

"Yeah, it increases you heart rate, a lot. Now if you needed resuscitation because your heart stopped that would be a good thing but seeing as you have a healthy or should I say you used to have a healthy heart then it will go boom like the bomb you have our wives tied up to."

"Thank you Dr. Woodcomb," said Chuck then he turned to Miguel. "If I push the plunger you will die do you understand? Look me in the eyes and nod that you understand." Miguel sweating like a pig nodded. "If you do what I ask I will see to it that you're on the next plane to Costa Masgravas."

"But Chuck," Colson wanted to intercede but Chuck just raised his hand to tell Colson to be quiet and Juan pushed him back. Chuck put his hand around the syringe and placed his thumb on the plunger.

"Chuck don't," yelled Colson at this point the other agents started to come to Devon's office just to be held back by Juan's men.

"Okay, okay I'll do it. Just take this thing out."

"Not before I hear you make the call. You'll be on speaker." Miguel made the call and did as he was told so Chuck pulled out the syringe. "A deal is a deal, you'll be to the next plane after we get our wives back. Don't say a word because it's all I can do not to throw you out that window."

"Chuck, I'm sorry," said Colson. "But I am going to have to report this to my superiors. This is way out there I can't cover this up."

"Colson, Dave," Sarah called out over the phone. "Before you file your report ask my husband what was in the syringe."

"Sterile water of course, I just showed Miguel the bottle and Devon told him what atrophine does he drew his own conclusions."

"Remind me never to invite you to play poker with us."

"Sweetie, there'll come a day when that trick doesn't work."

"Well, it did and the cavalry's on the way so you and Ellie hold tight." Chuck turned back to Colson, "Dave, get your bird in the air."

"Chuck, Chuck," called Sarah but got no answer. She wanted to ask him what he was going to do about the missile. But then she heard the sound of a helicopter in the distance then another one from the hospital whose sound drowned out the sound of the first. She knew what he was going to do he was going to act as decoy so the second helicopter could get troops on the ground without before being detected.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pablo was looking out at the hospital from the roof of the parking garage. He wished this job were over because he didn't particularly like the weather in Chicago. He preferred the hot tropical climate of his native country. The warm trade winds and the way they made the palm trees sway. He couldn't even get a good cup of coffee not that he had any with El Cardillo but he had his place. Maybe that's what he would do when all this was over. He could retire to a nice place like Cuba maybe north Havana and open his own locale, call it the Copacabana. He could hire his friend Lola she was a showgirl. He knew she liked to merengue and cha-cha. He could also hire his other friend Tony, he could tend bar. No, he was getting his dreams confused with a Barry Manilow song.

Pablo was checking the news on Bing when he read the following report:

BREAKING NEWS:

The armed forces of Costa Masgravas has been reported to have crossed the borders of their peaceful neighbor state, Costa Gravas. The reason given for this aggression has been stated that a climate of anarchy has ruled in Costa Gravas since the beloved Premier (BP) Allejandro Goya moved to free elections and installed a new democratic constitution. This anarchy culminated in an American plot to assassinate the Premier's wife Hortenica by CIA thugs on the beaches of the capital city. El Cadillo, Raoul El Salvaje stated that it was with heavy heart that he must depose his relative but the offenses against the citizens of Costa Gravas and his own step-sister must be answered. This station has been trying to contact the government of Costa Gravas for a statement but as of present all requests have be futile. Standby this station for future developments.

"Men," said Pablo, "the winds of change are upon us. Our brothers and sisters have taken up arms. What we do here will help them," he said but what he meant was it would help him and his boss El Cardillo.

Pablo's phone rang and he could see that Miguel was checking in but Pablo thought it much too early for the operation to be over.

"Miguel, what is it? …. Who discovered what? …. Who is this Dr. Martinez? The personal doctor of the beloved Premier. …. No I didn't know he'd be coming but I should've guessed." He should have and he knew El Cardillo wouldn't be happy. He just wondered if he could use someone else as an escape goat or simply not go home. "What are they going to do? ... On the helicopter that is leaving now. … Yes I can see it. Good I see the rotors turning. … Yes, I told the Doctor what would happen. But don't tell him just bring him out to me. He'll be able to watch the fireworks when I blow them both up then you can kill him. Do you understand? … I don't want anything that can be tied back to us left. Good." Pablo didn't like this change. It put a kink in his plan and this required quick action and diplomacy. After all in the end he could have this Doctor Martinez terminated too, but for now first things first.

"Bring me the Stinger," ordered Pablo. This would be his shot and maybe by him doing it himself El Cardillo would overlook his oversight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey and Allejandro were talking over a table while Alex and Morgan were sitting on a small love seat close to the bar. They felt explosions going off all around them and with each blast a little more plaster and dust fell.

"BP" Casey refused to call him the beloved Premier while he was collaborating with him, even the word collaborating left a bad taste in his mouth. "If you pull your troops back to this river you can use it to stop the advance of their tanks and foot soldiers."

"Yes, but can I ask so many young men to sacrifice themselves for me? This Mendoza is a very good General."

"I've read about him. General Carlos Mendoza, the field general in charge of the military forces of Costa Masgravas a top graduate from the US Army War College," and given his record Casey thought also reluctantly in charge of the Costa Gravas invasion. He could tell by some of the General's false moves. He moved his forces around populated areas whenever possible and tried to surround BP's troops so they surrendered instead of mowing over them. He was trying to reduce casualties and injures to a minimum. Casey actually admired him the General was making the best of a bad situation.

"My friend is this the end? Is all of this for nothing?"

"BP, I've got news for you. Your men aren't sacrificing themselves for you; they're sacrificing themselves for an ideal, for democracy. They're sacrificing themselves for their wives, for their children, for their friends. They come from the same stock that we had at Bunker Hill, at Lexington, at Concord and Valley Forge. Your young men have heard freedom's bell and have come to fight for a cause greater than themselves. It isn't your job to lessen their sacrifice but to celebrate it."

"I'm glad I'm not running against you in the next elections." Casey grunted as he puffed on a cigar.

"Alex," Morgan said, "I'm sorry if I got you into this."

"Oh Morgan you didn't get me into anything I came because I wanted to come. I wanted to be with you. Things just happened."

"You know I wanted to get you alone so we could talk about important things without, well you know without the big guy being around and well you know it's like that's never going to happen so I want to-"

"Grimes get over here," yelled Casey.

"Alex one second I'll be right back," said Morgan. Alex's look was kind of strange a mix between being perplexed and anger. Morgan hoped it was more the former and not the later. "Casey what do you want I was kind of in the middle of something."

"Yeah, I saw you over there with my daughter."

"John, she's a grown woman. She must be like a beautiful butterfly, free."

"Allejandro good advice. What would you do if you had a daughter?"

"I have dungeons under the palace."

"Troll you got in touch with Chuck or Sarah yet?"

"No Chuck's phone is busy and Sarah isn't answering."

"There in Chicago have you tried Devon or Ellie?"

"Ellie isn't answer and Devon was operating."

"Have you tried him back lately, dimwit! Go try him again we got to get some relief in here soon or were in trouble. I don't know for how much longer we can hold our position. Grimes I need to show you how to use a S.A.W."

"We got to cut down some trees?"

"On second thought Alex you and I will man it. I wouldn't want any friendly fire unless I'm shooting the friendly, right Morgan."


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck

Sarah and Ellie heard Pablo's rant from the back of the van. He confessed to his part in the plot to over thrown the legitimate government of Costa Gravas. The plan that he and his boss El Cardillo had come up with that involved the assassination of his step-sister. Sarah was always amazed at people's greed and what they would do for money or power or both. Jack would have loved to take them for a ride and he would have had he been there. As she sat in the back of the van her blood boiled not from the midday heat but for the anger she felt for people like Pablo and his boss that hurt innocent men, women and children. The more she stewed the angrier she got until she had to do something that involved lethal intervention.

"Colson has Chuck come back yet," ask Sarah. She knew the answer before she asked but she asked just the same.

"No he went up to the helipad with Juan. I think he intends to fly the helicopter."

"Crap, I knew he would. Listen I don't have much time. You need to contact a General by the name of Beckman and relay word for word what I'm going to tell you." She told him of Pablo's confession and the plot that the dictator had going on plus she gave him her verification code so he would be taken seriously. "Do you have all that?"

"Yes but Chuck has already talked with her. Didn't he tell you? She mentioned she had talked with your people there and all this was already suspected. By the way she talked they weren't in a secure location or one they could hold for long. She also mentioned something to Chuck about plan B."

"Okay, get what I told you to her and confirm I heard every word. I also have Chuck's sister here as a witness, if that helps." He might have said something else but she wasn't listening she had other thoughts in her head. Was this what Beckman had wanted to talk to Chuck about when Beckman had sent her away? Then like a lightning bolt she thought of Chuck and the copter.

"Crap!" She said out loud. "Ellie, I think Chuck is going to try to sacrifice himself for us. Help me, please." They dragged the body of Pablo's man into the back of the van. He was heavy and bulky but they managed. "El, I have to ask you to do something and I know it's going to be difficult but we have to try something. Are you game?"

"Tell me what you want me to do Sis."

"I'm too big to climb up in the driver's seat so you'll have to. Go ahead and go." Ellie got up and wiggled herself sideways over the gear shift and into the seat.

"Sarah, this is a stick. I don't know how if I can drive it." Ellie was beginning to panic. She was looking at Pablo's men through the windshield and they were looking back at her. "Sarah they see me. We're finished. It's over. What about Clara?"

"No, just calm down, the glass is tinted we can see out but they can't see in. Now take my knife and break off the plastic cover on the steering column." Sarah realized she was asking a lot from Ellie but if she could walk her through step by step she might be able to do it.

"Sarah I don't know if I can?'

"Think of it like surgery. You're going to operate on the brain of the van." Sarah wanted to link something Ellie knew how to do quite well with the task at hand and it worked.

"I can do that. Yes, all I have to do is apply human anatomy to this and it will open right up." As Ellie said that the plastic cover popped right off revealing a mess of wires not unlike veins and arteries.

"Okay Dr. Woodcomb shall we get started on our patient?"

"Yes, Dr. Sarah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Juan were in the medevac helicopter sitting on the helipad of the hospital. Chuck was intentionally rotating the blades to attract Pablo's attention distracting him from Colson's team coming in from the opposite side. With the noise he was creating and the echoes that were being heard no one could tell if there were any other aircraft or if there were, where the other aircraft might be coming from.

"Juan, are you set up back there?" asked Chuck into his mic.

"Yes, I'm aligning sights now."

"Juan you're only going to get one shot and if you miss there probably won't be enough time for another. That missile will be coming in at us at Mach 2.2 and with its tracking system, well just let me tell you before we start thanks."

"Mr. Chuck with all that your family has done for my country this is an honor for me that you'd ask me to come along. Besides I don't intend to miss. I've trained with the best marksman in the world."

"Who would that be?" After hearing Casey brag for years about his shooting skills if would be interesting to find out that there was someone else better.

"L'Angelo de la Muerte, well I didn't actually train with him. I studied him. I review all his magnificent shoots and kills. Mr. Chuck he is an artist in lead, the Michelangelo with a Remington. I was told he was charged once by twenty men from a hundred yards. He dropped all twenty with a bolt-action rifle and still had time to smoke a cigar." Chuck couldn't help but think of Fess Parker as Daniel Boone or here as Daniel Casey maybe even John Boone. He thought to himself wonder what Casey would look like in a coonskin cap. Mental note: Christmas present.

"When this is over I have to make a trip back to your country. Casey is there now with your beloved Premier. How would you like to meet him? Casey I mean. Can one of your men take your place? I'm sure Sarah could take charge of your security detachment while you're away and didn't the beloved Premier say we were the two you could trust Hortenica with?"

"Sounds good Mr. Chuck, I am ready when you are." Chuck got word from his radio that Colson's men were making their approach low under the parking garage

"Tango two, this is tango one on my mark come up behind the bandits. I'll draw fire."

"Roger tango two," was the reply.

"Juan," Chuck yelled, "Make your shot count." Then Chuck talking into the radio, "Mark tango two."

Chuck raised the helicopter from the pad with Juan in sniper position on the opposite side so that Pablo and his men couldn't see the side door was open and as the copter rose Chuck rotated it around. Almost as he completed the ninety degree pivot Juan fired. Even with sound protection inside the helicopter cabin the noise was deafening. Chuck took a deep breath and waited. If Juan had taken out his man there wouldn't be any return fire and they would be safe. For now all Chuck could do was hover and wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah was talking Ellie through the wiring sequence and which wires to connect to which when it became clear that they had run out of time.

"Sarah, the helicopter is taking off from the hospital. Is that Chuck flying it? When did that happen?"

"Ellie, what am I do?" It was a sign of desperation that Sarah should ask Ellie what to do. But as Sarah watched the scene unfold in front of them, she heard the sound of a helicopter rising from behind.

"Ellie continue with the wires. Touch the red and white one with the two blue you wired together." Sarah saw a flash of light from the copter Chuck was in as it pivoted round with the side door open. That flash she immediately recognized. "Ellie my husband is a genius. Start this thing and put it in reserve." Sarah saw the muzzle flash as the van started to move backwards and crashed into a car in the back part of the parking lot. But she got done what she wanted, which was to put the assault team between them and Pablo's men.

Ellie we got to get out of here, it isn't safe," said Sarah. " Come back here with me and we'll go out the side."As they got out, they were greet by men in full combat gear.

"This way ladies," yelled one of the men as he got them behind a car. "Are you two alright?"

"Yes," said Sarah, "The bomb's phone detonator is on hold so it is relative safe for your guys to deactivate." Sarah saw one of Pablo's men sneaking up behind the agent as he was talking with them. Sarah reacted grabbing the man's pistol from his holster, she fired two shots. Pablo's man was dead before he hit the asphalt.

"Lady who is rescuing whom? Hold on to that thing you might need it," said her rescuer as he rejoin the skirmish.

The gunfight was over in minutes a well-executed plan that took down Pablo's men who all basically surrendered except for one and Pablo himself who was dead shot through the head by Juan. Sarah held Ellie as they were surrounded by Federal Agents.

"Agent Bartowski?" asked one of the men coming up to them with comm gear in his hand and handed it to Ellie.

"No, hand it to me. Christ, I'm only pregnant. What's the problem is there some law that says female agents can't get pregnant," said Sarah.

"Your husband wants to talk with you." The man said as he tried to disappear as quickly as possible from her sight. She felt a little sorry about her outburst but she wasn't at her best.

"Sweetie, we're going to have to talk about flying lessons. I love you."

"Love, I love you too. I need you to do me a favor. Get Pablo Esterman's phone. He's the man-"

"I know who he is. Do you want me to bring it to you now?" She already suspected from what Chuck had said to her when they arrived in the morning that he would have to leave but she so desperately wanted to be with him.

"I won't be there when you arrive I've got to-"

"Go do plan B, right?" There was a long pause. "Chuck, honey please be safe. Say hi to Morgan, Casey and Alex for me. Tell Casey I'll kill him if he lets anything happen to you."

"I will. You know I have to do this. If there were any other-"

"I know, just promise me you'll take care of yourself and no more human target or I'll shot you myself next time. I love you so much."

"Love, this is what I need you to do with Pablo's phone." Chuck described what he wanted Sarah to do and both with watery-eyes said good bye. Sarah stayed to watch over Hortenica with Colson and Chuck went to turn the tide.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck landed at NSA Glenview a disused naval air station located in the suburbs of Chicago. The agency had used the base before to fly black ops out of. Being close to the Canadian border had its advantages it being the longest unguarded boarder in the world which made flying in and out relatively easy. And for Chuck's off book mission it was essential. Stealth and deception would be integral players if everyone were to be returning home. Chuck and Juan made their way up inside the giant C-5, a black mammoth parked on the landing field.

After greetings Chuck led everyone into his own personal war room he and Gertrude Verbanski designed as a mobile air command center, a feat of modern technology that Gertrude wanted to put on the market but Chuck really didn't like the possibility that bad guys could get one. It would be like selling weapons on a menu from a Chinese restaurant.

"Please come here," Chuck said led them to the computer table. He called this his round table, especially since they worked out of Castle. His first idea was to call it Sherwood but then he'd have to call Casey one of his merry men and well aside from bruises that wouldn't go. However, he did like the idea of Sarah as his Maid Marian.

"Chuck, Chuck," said Gerturde, "Can you please start."

"Sorry I was thinking about something else. Okay, computer on," it was voice activated and a holographic topographical relief of Costa Gravas was projected over the table.

"Okay this is the situation as we know now," He began to rotate the image then he enlarged and diminish it as he talked. "If everything goes as planned we'll take out their communications and reboot our sides on the flight down. My plan is to parachute into the palace and assist with its defense and if things go well it will be over soon. My goal is nothing short of regime change."

"You expect them to roll over after they have just about won?" said Zondra. Chuck responded with a nod. "Is it just me or does the whole thing sounds a little farfetched. You really think this will work?"

"Listen, if you don't want to come I understand no one is obligated and I don't want you to feel like you own either Sarah or me anything. I'm not saying this is without risks. It's just the risks are less with everyone in."

"So you're saying we're going to be parachuting into a skillet? And then these people are going to just turn off the flame?"

"If you want to speak in metaphors but the plan is sound. If you want to come along and not jump that would be fine too. This would give me more time to show you how this will work."

"John's there so I'm in," said Gertrude. Verbanski had her own agenda and it involved Casey, whips and handcuffs.

"Chucky I like the way you fly by the seat of your pants almost reminds me of me or what I get accused of, so I feel I can speak for Cole and say we're in."

"Chuck you don't even have to ask," said Juan, "Hasta la victoria siempre!"

"Zondra, that leaves just you," said Chuck "What will it be? Are you in or are you out?"

"Am I the only one who sees this for what it is, a suicide mission. Crap, who wants to live forever I'm in but if you guys get me killed I'm going to shot you dead."

"Gertrude you can brief your men and let's get wheels up, we got a long flight ahead." Chuck went inside the in sanctum. It was the part of the plane reserved of secure communications. Chuck wanted to brief General Beckman.

"General we're wheels up is five minutes. Do you have any further information?"

"No, just good luck."

"Thank you, but I was reviewing the records we have on Costa Masgravas and something stuck out. This General Carlos Mendoza sticks out like a sore thumb in a sea of evil people. I have an idea but I don't know how the current administration would feel about it." Chuck went on to explain his idea and how he could implement it.

"Agent Bartowski, if you can pull this off you will not only have saved our jobs but I think you could write your own ticket afterwards."

"What I want more than anything is a little time alone with Sarah after this is done. There are some issues we have to clarify. But come to think of it there is one thing, a Presidential pardon for Jack Burton on all crimes he's committed."

"If you pull this off, I'll personally deliver the paper work straight to the president's hands."

The C-5 lumbered down to the runway. It looked too massive and too heavy to fly. Then like a giant black bumblebee it took off into the late evening sky without running lights. They were flying in stealth mode it was paramount that they not be seen.

Sarah stood in Devon's office looking out and wondering if every passing plane were Chuck's. This was the part she hated the most and the one she had tried to avoid. She didn't like being the one left behind. Then a sudden revelation fell upon her, like a load of bricks, this fear, this sinking feeling in her stomach must've been the same for her Chuck when she left and he put up with it for over a year. So much missed time, so much they could've done but could haves and should haves only build ice cream castles in the air. No when he returned she would talk and she would confess everything to him. For without him she didn't like herself he was her center and without him her world was all askew. As she was staring out her phone rang on a secure line so she wiped the tears from her eyes and answered.

"Morgan, we're all worried about you. How's Alex and Casey?" …. Casey is on the barricades with Alex? … I guess father like daughter. ….. Chuck is on his way down to you. … I don't know but I saw messages on the computer. He got in touch Gertrude, Zondra, Carina, and Cole, plus he took a guy from here Juan. He's an excellent sniper. I think Casey will like him. …. I don't know his plans but he had me download a virus. … Hey stay safe and keep me in the loop, please. … Yes, I know what it's like to stay in the van now and I've had my fill of vans lately. Oh, Verbanski said something in her message to tell Casey that she was bring handcuffs so they can play good cop, bad cop. I thought you'd like to know. bye."

Like father, like daughter she had said, it just rolled off her tongue. But now it burned like a brand in her heart. All she could think about was the conn gone bad, the conn that had cost her so much and how if Jack were there she'd put a bullet right between the eyes. As she was in the grips of sorrow there was a knock on Devon's office door and little Clara stuck in her head. Manna sent from heaven, thought Sarah.

"Shush, don't say anything I'm not supposed to be here. I heard Mom say you were here and I wanted to see you, do you mind?"

"Come here, Sweetie." Sarah grabbed her up and gave her an Ellie hug. Clara was just what Sarah needed to help rescue her for her downward spiral.

"Why are you crying," ask Clara. "Are you sad? Do you miss Uncle Chuck?" Out of the mouth of babes. Sarah just couldn't hold back the tears but she didn't want to frighten Clara.

"Love, I'm happy to see you. Oh, I love you so much. Give me your hand." She took Clara's hand and placed it on her stomach. "Do you feel that?"

"Wow, is that your baby?" Clara said wide-eyed looking up at Sarah in amazement and childish wonder. There was a time Sarah had the same expression but it was usually with her father.

"Yes and she's saying hi to you." Then Devon came in he was looking for Clara.

"Miss your mother's looking for you. Sarah I'm sorry if Clara has been bothering you," Devon said seeing Sarah's eyes all red and realizing that she was missing Chuck. "Ellie thought you'd want to be alone for a bit." But seeing Sarah he realized that someone needed to stay.

"Devon don't be silly, if anything I want the opposite. Where's Ellie? I think we could all go for some ice cream."

"Rocky Road?" added Clara with a huge smile that radiated warmth and love. Sarah couldn't believe how lucky she was to have found Chuck and to now have a family that loved and cared for her. They were like a glass of water for a thirsty man or woman which was her case.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Chuck

The black bird made its way out over the Atlantic then down the eastern coast. The pilot was flying low trying to stay under the radar. They were flying so low that if they had a net they could trawl on the way down. Inside there was little to do but wait everything that needed to be said had been said and now all they could do was listen to sounds of this bird's call. This was a time to get ones head on straight to build up the necessary adrenaline to jump when jump was needed but in the lull there was time to think and thinking sometimes can be a bitter friend.

With coffee cup in hand Chuck sat at the round table looking down at the monitor but his thoughts were elsewhere. Sleep just wouldn't come to him there was no respite in sight. He kept looking at his watch and wondering what Sarah would be doing at this time back in Chicago. He was sure of one thing where ever she was Clara would be nearby. God he missed them both. He missed watching the transformation he had noticed growing in Sarah. How the seed of love they had planted was growing and now encompassing a new life.

"You know Casey told me once he wished these birds had windows so we could see the moonlight on the ocean," said Gertrude catching Chuck by surprise.

"Doesn't sound much like the Casey I know but I guess you bring out a different side of him."

"Do you think it's for the better or worse?" She had wondered time to time if Casey really took their relationship serious.

"Personally, I think it's for the better. Sarah has always brought out the best in me. I can't even imagine where or what I'd be without her. She was my salvation."

"How do you do it?"

"How do I do what? Actually it's as easy as breathing I just love her and if I ever stopped I'd would die."

"Does she love you? I'm sorry how that sounds but you know with her memory and well that has to have been a-"

"Problem. Yes, it was and is but I try not to dwell on it. Gertrude, don't let the head get in the way of the heart. The head will screw it up every time I told Morgan once the easiest way to deal with a problem is to reduce it down to its smallest components then go from there."

"That's easier said than done. I've known John a long time."

"Listen, I know Casey goes on about female emotions but if the truth were known I think deep down inside, he's got one of the biggest hearts I know. Casey is just better than most in hiding it. I think you two have made giant headways. Gertrude you were blunt so let me be the same, do you love him?"

"Yes I do. But does he talk about me?"

"You know Casey's kind of reserved but I remember what he did for your anniversary. He had a hard time finding you the right gift. He said he wanted the perfect gift for the perfect girl."

"Really he said that? I was perfect?" Gertrude looked like a little schoolgirl with dreamy eyes. "It was perfect the sig sniper rifle with its brush black finish. He told I could remember him with each squeeze. He's so romantic."

"Yeah, a real Romeo. What I'm saying is that relationships take time and work but in the long haul you're talking about the rest of your lives together. Isn't it worth it?"

"I thought I was going to come in here and cheer you up. It looks like you did most of the cheering."

"You and the big guy make a good couple. I wish you two the very best and maybe when we're done you two can chill for a little on the beach."

"Chuck getting back to your plan, do you think it's a good idea to break us up into two squads?"

"We have two objectives to hit at the same time and both have to go down together. You and Juan will drop in on Casey's position and I'll take the CATs with Cole for the extraction."

"But you could use a good sniper to cover you in case things happen?"

"I've got the CATs, and Cole. Casey is the one who will need back up and I think that is a back you'd want to cover. If Sarah has been successful in uploading the virus we will know shortly and Casey will finally start getting some well-deserved relief."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El Cardillo, Raoul El Salvaje was actually a very short man but he made up for his height in cruelty. His office in the grand palace in the capital city of Costa Masgravas was huge, richly ornated with gold and silver along with busts of himself. He even had little cupids with his face on them looking down from the ceiling. There were definitely some family issues that had been left unresolved.

"El Cardillo, El Cardillo, said an aid as he came running into Raoul's office. "You have a message from Siñor Pablo. He's sent you a video via the tactical net."

"Why did he use that? Doesn't that fool realize that's for Command and Control only."

"Maybe he has a video of that American doctor and Hortencia dying. He's sent you a propaganda video to show the military. You know that Mendoza you put in charge is only half into this campaign?"

"Don't remind me I knew I shouldn't have executed all the other generals but I'm so impulsive sometimes. Let's see what he's sent us." The man took the phone to Raoul and he pushed play. "What's this a scanty clad woman? There's a message: meet me tomorrow morning in the park on the bench come unarmed and alone. Charles Carmichael."

"Oh, that's that Serbian porno star Irena Demova," said the aid.

"This stupid phone's stopped working! What is this?" As El Cardillo said that the lights flickered in his office then went out. But they didn't just go out in his office the whole power grid for Costa Masgravas went out and without power the jamming devices used against their neighbors went down. The seemingly unstoppable war machine that had invaded Costa Gravas came to a grinding halt as all their electronic equipment stopped functioning: aircraft were grounded; tanks stopped moving; missile systems stopped; all the ships in the naval blockade went DIW (Dead in the Water) and all communications ceased.

The whole country of Costa Masgravas fell under the dark veil of night. The capital city went silent the only sounds that could be heard were a few dogs and the tirade of El Cardillo screaming. He cursed so much he invented new curse words and this went on throughout the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Premier's Palace sat up on a hill looking down on the city below. Built during the colonial period it was to separate the governor from the governed with a huge open lawn that stretched from the walled gates of the palace to the higher walls of the city itself. The large open plain had become a no man's land that separated the invaders from the invaded. This was the long night; one in which destinies were forged and the faint hearted feared but not Casey he walked the battlements with Allejandro beside his side. They gave words of encouragement to their men for now Casey had a new name and one that the Coast Gravans all now proclaimed no longer l'Angelo de la muerte but the l'Angelo de la libertà.

"John I think this may be our last night. I just want to say thank you." said the beloved Premier and handed Casey his last cigars.

"BP, why don't we hold on to these? Listen, do you hear that noise? The Cavalry is here." Casey pointed up at the sky for Allejandro to see. "Look over there." The night sky dotted with parachutes. "Okay boys," yelled Casey to his men. "I want some cover fire for our guests." Then turning to Alex, "Let's show them how it's done." He set up the S.A.W. and he shot as she feed.

Verbanski's troops all landed safe and took up positions with Casey's. Gertrude was the last to land and she was met by John.

"Hey, Gertrude thank-" Casey tried to say thanks but he never finished what he was saying because she grabbed him and threw him into a lip lock in front of all the men and Alex who blushed.

"See, Siñor Morgan that is la pasión," said Allejandro, "the lovers embrace. Watch my friend and learn."

"John now let's win this war," said Gertrude as she came up for air. "Hi Alex, I didn't see you there. That's a fine weapon you have there."

"Thanks," Alex wasn't sure what to say.

"Siñor Morgan," whispered Allejandro, "she was talking about you. Go be a man to your woman." Then in a loud voice the beloved Premier said, "Tonight we make love, tomorrow we make war. Viva la revolucion."

"Hey where's Chuck?" asked Casey.

"He went to see a man about a used car. I have a letter that you need to deliver tomorrow to General Mendoza but for now why don't we take the beloved Premier's advice," said Gertrude as she wrapped her arms around Casey.

"Gertrude, my daughter."

"Don't worry Casey I'll keep Alex busy," said Morgan. Casey wanted to respond but Gertrude had him occupied.

"A little good cop, bad cop" she whispered in his ear as she bit it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Big Bird, as Chuck was starting to call the plane, had just dropped Gertrude, Juan and her troops off then banked heading towards the capital of Costa Masgravas into evil empire. The timing of this evening was perfect for his jump a sudden cloud formation blowing in from the Atlantic had darkened the sky and with the power shut down Chuck would be able to get in undetected. Chuck was all geared up and ready but he had one last thing to do and probably the hardest. He called Sarah.

"Hey, Love what are you doing? Don't eat too much ice cream or we'll have to go shopping before we leave and buy you some more clothes." He was aching wanting to be there.

"When are you coming home?" Sarah asked ignoring his attempted pun.

"Soon love, really soon. If everything goes well I'll be home tomorrow or the latest the day after. Have I told you I love you?"

"And I love you, just please come home soon. I was serious about flying, no combat missions. You're not down there in a simulator."

"I can't promise anything but as of now I don't see that happening. Well I got to go. I have to go explain to El Cardillo the error of his ways."

"Chuck, you do have a good extraction plan, don't you?" It was Sarah's turn to think of all the various scenarios none of which she liked. His plans had always worked but like very good spy knows somewhere out there was a bullet with your name on it. She could only hope it wasn't out there for Chuck now.

"The best. I have the CATs and Cole to watch my back so don't worry. I love you." Chuck waited until Sarah said, "I love you" to hang up. The worst thing you can tell someone is not to worry because the minute you do they will.

"Mate" Cole said, "I'd feel better if we were on the ground with you but if not all of us then at least one. It wouldn't take me long to suit up."

"I appreciate the offer but for the extraction to work I need the element of surprise. Besides I need the three of you up here manning the joysticks. Predators don't fly themselves, well not all by themselves."

"Chuck, Cole's right," said Zondra. "I'm the odd person out. I could go with you." Chuck noticed the sudden change in Zondra's attitude and was pleased.

"Zondra, about that, I've got or I should say we've got a US Marshal friend we'd like you to meet by the name of Dillion."

"Marshal Dillion? Chuck didn't Carina tell me you played Perchik in Fiddler on the Roof?"

"Yes, but that was in high school, why?"

"Sounds more like you should've play Yente. It's time for your jump. Break a leg."

"Thanks, I hope you were talking about theater." Chuck flashed then did a backward flip out of the back of the plane. He free fell to clear then opened his chute landing in the park near the beach all under the cover of darkness.

"Show off," said Zondra as she closed the gate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning was breaking on a new dawn over the Capitol of Costa Gravas. The battle lines were drawn and the two opposing forces were now facing each other between a narrow piece of land. A line in the sand, the calm before the storm and it was now or never. (A list of clichés) With this in mind Casey was on the wall with Gertrude under his arm looking down at the enemy troops below.

"It's almost time. I hope Chuck knows what he's doing."

"Don't worry John I've got your back. I brought your present with me."

"The Sig? So you really do like it."

"Especially the recoil," said Gertrude as she kissed him. This time Casey just smiled without the grunt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Capital of Costa Masgravas dawn revealed a different sight the night had brought a stranger, a visitor who was sitting on a bench in the middle of what would come to be called the Plaza de la Libertà. The silence was broken by the sounds of sirens and a stream of cars forming a motorcade. Much the same as with Pablo, security got out and searched the parameter before El Cardillo walked out of his white Escalade. He strode right up to Chuck but calmed down on the way. He was curious about this gringo who had dared to stand up to him. He wanted to talk before he had him shot.

"Siñor Carmichael, tell me why I shouldn't have you killed right now." Cardillo wanted to be blunt and see if he could put some fear in Chuck.

"First let me show you two reasons why not," Just then two predator drones made a low pass firing fifty caliber bursts are Cardillo's security and launched two missiles one of which engulfed Cardillo's Escalade in a ball of flames. "If you want they can make another pass. Don't forget I took out your power grid I own your skies and now can we get down to business?" Cardillo hadn't counted on this much force so instead of putting fear in Chuck he put fear in himself. In the choice between fight or flight, flight won out.

"And where do you think you're going?" Chuck pulled out his dart gun and shot Cardillo in the place he left exposed. Chuck patted him on the cheeks. "I told you to come unarmed; I didn't say anything about me."

El Cardillo's men were starting to regroup so Chuck set off some micro charges he had planted the night before at the base of the palm trees. As each charge went off the palm came crashing down one after one until they formed a wall with Raoul's men on the other side.

"Raoul," said Chuck to the unconscious man, "have you ever heard of Robert Fulton a truly amazing man almost as creative as my father." Chuck continued to talk as he pulled out a harness and strapped himself together with Raoul then popped a cord that sent up a balloon. Just as El Cardillo's men were about to breach the palms the Big Bird made a low pass. "Raoul are you ready for S.T.A.R.S.?" The roar of the engines were deafening as the skyhook snagged the balloon and whisked both El Cadillo and Chuck away then hoisted them inside. Cole was in the back to help recover Chuck and his prisoner.

"You my friend are clinically insane."

"They tried to lock me away once. I guess I was just too crazy." Chuck and Cole loaded Raoul now the ex-dictator of Costa Masgravas into a holding cell on the plane. "Has any one heard for Casey?"

"Not yet but his meet hasn't gone down yet. It should be happening around now." With the noise of the engines in the cargo area you really needed to yell to be heard. So afterwards Chuck ran up the ladder to the Command and Control room to get an update.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey sent a runner down the hill to the general asking for a meeting to talk about the terms of surrender. Elated he quickly agreed as that all their war machinery was at a standstill because of a Irene Demova virus. Maybe he could get this over with and get home in time for lunch.

At the appointed time Casey kissed Gertrude goodbye. He walked down the hill with a cigar in his mouth puffing away looking like MacArthur. The General with two civilians in Armani suits met him half way.

"Where's the Premier? He has to come to sign this surrender," said the General a little angry to be taunted with but he was more afraid of the two civilians, technical advisors that El Cardillo had employed but where they came from or their nationality was unknown.

"I think you've got it wrong General. I'm here for your surrender." Just then the two civilians dropped both shot at the same time, terminated by Gertrude and Juan. "Now that we have done away with the superfluous here's a letter for you. I think it will explain everything."

"I've never heard of any kind of negotiations being conducted-" he stopped as he read. "Is this for real? Do you really mean what's written here?"

"The letter's yours as a kind of contract but you're the one that will have to put it in practice." Just then there was the roar of Big Bird as the C-5 flew overhead and dipped her wings to say hi. "There goes Raoul now," said Casey as he waved up to Chuck

"Bomb's away," yelled Carina and Cole threw out a small box of cigars and a video of El Cardillo in a holding pin with a small parachute.

"Now let's go home," said Chuck he was ready to go get his wife.

"Chuck aren't we going to pick up Gertrude and the rest," asked Carina.

"No Gertrude asked if she could stay with Casey for a little alone time and just maybe with her there Morgan will have a chance to finally ask Alex the question he's been trying to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BREAKING NEWS

United Nations forces conducted operations inside the capitol of Costa Masgravas leading to the arrest of Raoul El Salvaje, the now deposed leader of that country. A new government has been formed under the leadership of General Carlos Mendoza, who has promised a new constitution and free elections in six months. Raoul has also been linked to the assassination attempt on his own step-sister. The beloved Premier Allejandro Goy of Costa Gravas has pledged his country will assist their neighbor in this peaceful transition.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"United Nations forces my but," said Devon as he clicked off the TV. "The world should know it was Chuck who pulled this off."

"Devon, we can't take credit for what we do because it would blow our covers. Besides we do what we do not for glory and certainly not for the money."

"I'd like you two to get a little credit," said Ellie. "You're the ones out there taking the risks."

"I appreciate the support but it doesn't work that way."

"Here," said Clara as she brought Sarah some ice cream. "I appreciate you and Uncle Chuck."

Sarah picked up Clara in a big hug and kiss her on the neck, "I love you so very, very much."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time stands stills for no one and now they had to go. The trip to Langley had been an adventure but now it was time to go home. They had said goodbye again to Ellie and Devon. Clara had asked if she could stowaway and then hung on like a monkey before being persuaded by Chuck that he would make sure that they would all go to Disneyland in August. The taxi service dropped them off at the passenger entrance. By now Union Station was old hat and they made their way straight to the platform.

"Tickets, please. Oh Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael," said the Conductor as he recognized them straight away. "Mike" he yelled, "the Carmichael's are here."

"Sweetie, seems they were expecting us? Is there something you haven't told me?" Sarah had a sixth sense for Chuck's surprises that was why he always had to work extra hard. Mike, their car attendant and acquaintance from their trip from L.A., was serving them again.

"Please, follow me. I hope your trip East went well."

"Thanks," said Chuck

"How's your wife and baby," asked Sarah remembering he had mention that she was pregnant too.

"Everyone is fine we're just counting down the days. Here we go."

"This doesn't look like the Amtrak cars we had before," remarked Sarah but it looked familiar from the outside.

"Because it isn't," said Chuck. "Thanks Mike, here this is something for you and the misses." Chuck handed him a tip. "I can take it from here."

"Sweetie what have you done?"

"Look inside," said Chuck as he opened the door. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"How did you? I mean it's wonderful," Sarah tried to hold back the tears. They were standing in the same car they had ridden in from Paris to Zurich.

"I can't take all the credit Allejandro and Hortencia arranged for it to be shipped here and Beckman through the company had it install from a grateful nation."

"I love you so much," Sarah said as they kissed. "Sweetie I don't remember the ceiling being blue."

"Because it wasn't that's my other surprise. Come here and lie next to me." They lay on the bed. "Now look up," Chuck said as he clicked a remote control and the ceiling seemed to disappear then a holographic night sky appeared.

"Wow what's this? It's beautiful. It's like making love under the stars."

"Love, not just any stars. This was the stellar configuration of the night sky when you were born in May 1982. You said you wanted to take me back to your beginning so I thought I would help. This is where Sam began."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continued in Chuck vs The Name


End file.
